weird adventures in equestria
by roarkh7895
Summary: follow me through a adventure in the land of equestria


first of all i do not own MLP but most of this story came from my head please leave positive comments i need to know if any body likes this. it is my first fanfic.

Weird adventures in equestria

9/ 17/ 2014

**present**** time**

i am siting in a chair in my room. it has been that way since twilight was killed just a little over a year ago. " um sir can i come in" a pony asks. " come in" i say. " om sir if you don't mind telling me i would like to know your life story" he asks. " okay i am always love to tell a story to a young colt such as your self" i say. " let start when i first meet princess twilight" i say as i recall the events of that fateful night.

**On earth**

It started out like any other day in Richmond, calm and quiet, to my knollge but that was all about to change. I was sitting out in my truck, relaxing. Then I took a drive and saw some girl getting chased so i punched it and try to catch them. "HELP!" she yelled. I pushed my truck to its limit trying to catch up. When i finally did i opened my passenger door and yelled "jump in". She jumped in and i pushed my truck even farther then its limit. "Hang on" i say as i drift around the corner. I punched it and somehow i lost the bogeys. I look over and she was covering herself where i could not see her. "Are you all right?" i asked. She barley shakes her head yes. So i asked "do you know why those guys were chasing you" she barley shakes her head yes. "Why" i said. She said "i will show you when we get out of here" so i said "do you know where to go" she said "no". So i said "we have a long drive" i said. " why"She asks i say "i have to go to my cosines house in Arjay". She asks "is that far". "Yes it is at least a 2 hour drive" i say. We pulled in to a vacant lot in the middle of nowhere and i said "we are away from the city" she peek her head out of her jacket and saw nothing but black. She said "is there any light". "There are my headlights" i said. She said " what that was all about was that those people in black whatever they were chasing me because that ... i ... Am ... not from your world" she finally blurted out. I just sat there in disbelief. Then i asked "if not from earth then where?" "You probably never heard of it is called... equstriea." "I can prove it "she steps out of my truck got in my head lights. I saw that she had a violet skin tone and dark hair with one dark pink strip going down her hair. Tones of thoughts where going through my head one finally click "twilight" she was surprised that i knew her name. "How did you know my name" she asked as she got back in my truck." I'll explain later" i said as i started my truck and took off slow. I called my cuss and said i could not meet him tonight. I pulled into a small remote cabin i owned just to get away from the city. I said "let's go" it was a cold dark night so when i finally got my door open i lit a fire and tell her "you should sit here and get warm". i ask "how did you get here". she says " i tripped and fell through the mirror and blacked out when i awoke i was in a black whatever we were just in". i ask "do you know where the mirror in this world is". she says "all I i remember is a big stache in front of a building with a bunch of collemes". "that sounds like the court house in down town." i say. "Is that a problem" she asks. I say "we have a problem that is one of the most guarded places in Richmond this going to be hard getting you home". "You're tacking me home" she asks. "Of cores you don't need to be in a world where there just going to be hunting you" i say. " you hungry" i asked. just as i asked her stomach started growling." well that's a yes" i said. So i got a simple salad out for her and a bowl of cereal out for me. She asked "why are you being so nice to me every one else is just after me". "Like i said you don't need to be here". I went to the back and said "here is a bed for you to sleep in when you get tired i have a lot of packing to do before we get going to get you through the mirror". i went back outside to pack some stuff in my truck. Some simple stuff like guns, grenades, decoys, and some cameras from my cabin. i went back in my cabin and found twilight in bed so i went to my couch and called my son and asked " hey can you help me with something" " sure what do you need help with" he said. I said "I need help with breaking into the Richmond court house front lawn". "What!" he said "i will explain at the cabin". It was morning i wake up twilight and said "there's breakfast on the kitchen table". i watched my window and saw my son pulling in. i said "stay inside twilight". i went outside to explain everything to my son. "Okay why do you need my help". "That place is one of the most guarded places in Richmond i need a distraction" I said " to get twilight home and i need someone to tell my family where i went because i will be going with her". "Why" he asks. "Because the government was after her, me helping her will get the whole U.S army after me" i say. "oh" he says. " so what's the plan" " well i need you to get all of the guards away from the front gate so i can get my truck to the satchue and protect twilight and then go through myself". i walk in and say " twilight how long do we got till the portal closes" "we got till the moon reaches its peak tonight" she said "perfect" i said. "It's time to go" we get to an ally near the front gate. "Okay twilight it's time to get you home" i say. "lets go" my son somehow gets all of the guards to the back. i get a gun out of the back and pull my truck in front of the mirror and say "get going I'll be behind you". "Okay" twilight is one step from the mirror and one of the guard's shots at her. It misses by mere centimeters and she dashes for it. i tack my gun and shoot at him. Just in time i pull my truck through the mirror right before it closes.

**in equstria**

"Were is she, she is supposed to be here" rainbow dash says. "I'm sure princess twilight is all right she probly just a little late" princess celestia says. just then a royal guards rushes in with twilight crown and says" princess twilight has fell through the mirror". "ahhhhhhhhh!" rarity screams as apple jack caches her. And they all rush to the mirror room just in time to see twilight come back through the mirror. "twilight are you okay..." rainbow asks just as my truck comes through the mirror and all most crashes into a wall. i step out and get greted by a thousand spears in my face. "Who are you" a big white stallion asks. "shining stop this the one who help me get home" twilight says. "Oh drop your weapons guards" all the spears drop and he says " sorry about that but you cant be to carfule when you are gaurding princesses". " hay it is okay i get it just doing your job" i say. "my name is hunter" i say " hunter your still human" twilight says."huh!" i say as i look down. its true i still am human. "i wonder why the mirror did not change me to a pony" i say " i do not know but there must be a reason for this unushal acuranes" princess celstia says. just then one of the gaurds look in the back of my truck and picks up a gernade and says" i wonder what this does" as he pull the pin. "No!" i yell as i grab it and through it out the window "duck!" every one duck and it blows shaking every thing. " what was that hunter" twilight asks." a gernade" i say as i check on the rest of them " whats a gernade" one of the gurdes asks. " a very dedly explosive" i say. "hey its not your falt you did not know what it was but you do need to be carfale" i say. "so what else do you got in your what ever it is" shining asks in a sepishes voice. i'm aboat to speak when twilight picks up on shinings supeshen and yells "why are you being so supishes he the one that help me!" as she runs to her room in the palles. "twilight wha... dang it twi" shinging says. "hey why dont you go patrole and i go talk to twilight shining". " that is not a bad idea" shining says. " just let me get my truck out of here" i say. " your what?" " the green thing behind me"i say "oh" they all say. " let me get your truck out of here you have help us so much" princess celestia says." i appersheate the offer but its my truck and i dont whant a princess cleaning up my mess" i say. " you have help enofe for us and i want to repay you" princess celestia insistes. " okay do what you want". i say as i go to twilight's room. " twilight can i come in" i ask. she asks " who is it ". " its hunter". she gets up and walks to the door and opens it and walks back to her bed. " twilight are you all right" i ask. she burst into tears and leans onto my sholder " no my brother... gets supishes at... the only one that helps... me get home". " hey its okay..." i say. " no it is not my brother would get suspishes at the one that i say to trust that means that he dose not trust me" twilight say in a stern voice. "twilight look at me" i say " the only reason your brother got supishes at me was because its his job to be supishes at things thats can kill the princess and just because your his sister he was being carfale. because he loves you. that is the reason not that he does not trust you and if you dont belive me look in my eyes if you see eny thing that tells you that i am lying you can do what you want with me". she looks hard in my eyes and see no trace of disonsity. " look i'll leave you alone to sit here and think on what i said" i say as i walk out he door. i turn around and find fluttershy listing in on are conversation. " did you mean what you said in there i mean if you dont mind" fluttershy askes in a low tone. " yes fluttershy i did because that used to be my job in the army" i say. "oh i did not mean to afend you" fluttershy says. " no you did not afend me its just i have done some unapeakable thing in the army" i say. " what did she say" shining asks " she is still a little mad about it but it is not as bad. but i would what till she is ready to talk to you herself" i say." okay so did i afend you in eny way when i was supishues". "no i get why you had a right to do that. the only reason i know that is that i used to be a gaurd in the army" i say. "oh great i thought that you would get mad at me" shining says. " wate you were a gaurd" he askes. "yes one of the best people said" i say. " uh i was wandering if you need a job" shining asks. " yea i need some kind of money if i'm gonig to live here" i say. " well we may have the job for you. one of are gaurds in twilights catsle just quit if you want i can mack you the one of the gurds if you pass a test" shining says. " give me a day to think about it and i'll get back to you right now i need to sleep" i say. " okay i will show you to a room that is empty" he says. just when were leving twilight steps out of her room. shining does not noteis her because he is to busy talking to me. " what are they doing " twilight asks. " there just talking about hunter geting a job as a gaurd in your catsle. shining said he get him the job personly" fluttershy says. " oh so now he trust hunter" twilight says in a anoyed tone. then the rest of them come to twilight room. " wheres hunter" princess luna asks. " he is going to a room to sleep. shining is showing him to it" twilight says. "well heres your room hunter" shining say as he points to a huge wooden door. " thanks tell twilight where i will be" i say. " okay" shining says as he walks back to his post near twilights room. its the mornning when i wake up. i get up and get some clothes out of my suitcase i brought to my room from my truck. i walk outside and find a note i pick it up and it says " hunter meet me in my room twilight". so i go to twilights room. to her reading a book not surprissing. "hey twilight what did you whant to see me about" i ask. " i was wondering if you where thinking on taking that job offer my brother is offering you" she says. " yea why" i say. "well if you get the job i want you to be my personale gaurd" she says." twilight thats nice of you to offer but i think there are probaly a lot more gaurds that are more qulified" i say. " no i dont want qulifed i want you" she says. "okay if i get the job" i say as she jumpes and hugs me. "whoa" i say as we hit the floor. "sorry i just got so happy" she says. " hey it's okay" i say. "well i better get to the test that shining has prepared" i say. i go back to my room. i put on my military uniform and get my pistole and my ak and hade out to the test. when i get outside i find that shining has a obstale cores setup. "captin shining amore" i say as i solute him. " at eayse hunter" he says as he reterns my solute. " so what do i have to do" i ask. "you have to run this obstile cores in less then 5 minates" he says " the obsitle cores consites of a climbing wall, a pit, a barb wire crawl do that with minume injures and you are a garud" he explains. "that seems easy let me put these down" i say as i put down the ak and my jacket. " go " shining yells. i tack off hit the wall and get over it with ease and contiue to the pit wich is full of posines water. i grab the rope and swing across about a third of the way and i hear the rope start to snap. i let the rope go and barly mack it across. i hit the ground with a roll i get up and run for the army crawl. i mack it under it with no injurys and mack it to the finishes line with 2 minutes to spare. " congrates you are a royale garud" shining says. "thanks" i say as i cach my breathe. " when do i report to my post" i ask. " tonight at 19 hundered hours" he says " do you know were to report to" he asks " yea princess twilight wants me to be her personal gaurd" i say. " what, when" he asks " just before i came down" i say " well i beter get back to my room to get my stuff since princess twilight is going to go back to her castle in a hour" i say. i go back to my room and get my stuff. i'm heading back to my truck when i pass by twilights room and hear yelling. i knock on the door and ask " princess are you okay in their". " yes" she says " okay, come and get me when your ready to leave princess" i say as i go back to my truck. i did'ent know that the one who was yelling at twilight was shining saying that she shouldent have change my post without consuleting him. i run into shining as i'm walking back from my truck. " change of plans you will report to your post right now" shining says. " yes sir" i say as i go to twlights room. its about 30 minutes when twilight comes out of her room and ready to go. "princess" i say. "please hunter just call me twilight" she says. " okay twilight" i say. "let get to the carrige" she says. we get out side and find no carrege. " where is the carrege" twilight asks one of the gaurds. " sorry princess the carrige was cancaled becase the only careige that was left was used to transport some stuff to canterlot" he says. "what i thought that on of the garuds said to me that a carrige would be ready to leave when i was ready" she says in a anoyed tone. " twilight calm down we can just tack my truck and catch the train" i say. i get to my truck and put my stuff in the back. some how twilight get in my truck. i get in and tack off and ask " are you cold" since we are in the artic. " it is a bit nippy" she says. so i reach for the heater knob and pull it. instally the heat comes on and warms up the truck almost instaly. " wow that was fast it feels nice in here" she says. " we'er all most to the train" i say i pull into the station to find a cargo car marked truck transport atached to the train. i pull over and let twilight to go to her car. i pull my truck into the car and get out. the gaurds shut the door when i get out of the car. i walk to the car with twilight in it with a pistole and sit down with twilight. the train gets going and i notices twilight is sad so i ask "are you all right". "yes hunter i am just sad that my brother did not like my decision to mack you my personale gaurd" she say almost crying as she leans on my shoulder. she falls asleep and i let her have the seat. i'm standing up on the train when a little foal see twilight and says " mommy its princess twilight i wonder if she can sighn my picture". "honey she is sleeping she probly had a big day she does not need to botherd" the mom says. " please mommy cant we at least try. please" the foal asks. " we will see when she is awake" the mom says. i over hear it and chuckel a little. twilight wakes up a little later and she sits up. i sit down and say " have a good nap". she yauns and says "yes". "dont look now but there is a foal back there that wants your autograph" i wisper into her ear. " what why" she asks. " maby she just wants it because she likes you and that you are a princess". i say. we are getting off the train and that little foal rushes up to twilight and askes for her autograph. she gladley says yes. i go back to the car with my truck in it. i pull out and park by the station. i get back to twilight and she is just geting done talking to the mom and her foal. "thanks for the autograph princess twilight" the foal says. "your welcome" twilight says. the mom and her foal start to walk off as i get to twilight. "that was nice of you to do" i say. " shall we go to the castle now princess" i ask as she is rushed and huged by pinkie pie and in the process i get noked down. " twilight i'm so happy to see you" pinkie says as she noteises that she noked me down. " i'm sorry that i noked you down i was just so happy to see twilight that i did not noteise you" she says. " it okay" i say as i get up and head to my truck. "hunter you can drive to the castle im going to walk with my friends" twilight says as she walks off. i get to the castle and park my truck and find twilight and her freinds in the throne room. i go to my post next to twilight. rarity see me and wispers to rainbow dash " look twilight got a personale garud and i do think she likes him more than a freind". " rairity you do not need to judge twilight can apoint any garud as her personale garud even if that garud is a human" rainbow says. "hey i'm just saying. i've seen the way she acts around him and i see the sparkle in her eye when he is around her. she like likes him" rarity says. " okay what ever you say just stop talking i'm trying to listin to twilight" rainbow says. "okay girls why dont we breack for lunch and continue after" twilight says. "okay" they all say. just then someone rushes in. i raise my gun. "what is your bussnice whith princess twilight mame" i say. " hunter lower your wepon " twilight says. " yes princess" i lower my gun and back up. "now what is so inportant that you have to interupte are meeting" twilight says. " the village is in a riot please princess you have to help" the mare says. twilight jumpes up and runs. i follow her. we all get ouside and it is true the whole village is in a riot. "**PLEASE STOP**!" twilight yells but nobody pay here any atintion." everybody cover your ears" i yell twilight and her freind cover there ears. i point my ak in the air and fire. everyone frezzes when they heir the gun shots."** now pay atintion when princess twilight is talking ! **" i yell. "why shoud we" a random colt yells. everbody spreads out and i walk over to the colt. i point my gun at him and say " what did you say". "why should i be scared of your little noice macker" he says in a stuipid tone. " oh yea i forgot you dont know what my little noice macker can do" i say " hey doses enyone have somthing you can throw up that you wont need" i ask. " i do " he holds up a pumpkin . " okay throw it up" i say. he throws it in the air. i tack aim and pull the triger then there was no one pumpkin just little peises of it. " thats why you should be scared of my little noice macker as you say" i say. he just stands there in shock. i walk back to my post next to twilight. " like i was about to ask what is all this about" twilight says. " well princess twilight half of the town is saying that a big dimond is theres, so is the other side is saying its theres to" maror mare says. "where is this dimond at" twilight asks. "right there" rarity pionts at a gaint dimond crushing two buldings on both sides of town. i look at it. "twilight somthing dosent look right let me cheack it out" i say as i walk to it with my gun ready to shoot. i'm looking at the dimond and see somthing strange, it looks like two eyes. they blink. " **RUN**!" i say as i start to run to protect twilight. it stands up and runs at the castle. i get to twilght and push her in the castle. i close the door and lock it. " what was that" i ask. " that is this towns demises" twilight says. "what there must be a way to stop it" i say. i look into twilights eyes and see that even she had no hope. " if there is no way to save the town then we need to evacuwait it" i say. i look out a window " it just seems to be targeting the castle. we can get the town evacuwaited. i just dont know about the castle" i say. " get some gaurds outside and protec the cittizens i will protec the princess and her freinds" i say " now go!" i yell. all most evey gaurd jumpes out a window to evac the town. "twilight is there any way to get you and your freinds out of here" i ask "there is a spell i could use but i can only move six poines theres no spell for seaven" she says. "twilight look at me. you and your freinds need to get out of here i can handle my self. equstreia need you alive not me. now go!" i say. i as i pull my gun up to the door. she backs up with her freinds and actavats the spell. just as the spell is telaporting them the dimond beast bust in. " fight it" i yell as i slide on the floor from the force of the shook and shoot the beast. i some how get out of the castle and run to my truck and tack off to canterlot. the beast stays at the castle in ponyville. i get to canterlot and go staight to the castle. "**PRINCESS CELASTIA PONYVILE IS UNDER ATTACK!" **i yell and fall over from exzation and black out. i wake up to find i'm in a bed " please tell me that was a dream" i say outload. "no i will tell you was a rell event" princess celsestia say. "wheres twilight" i say. "calm down princess twilight is in the throne room discusing what happend to ponyville" celestia says. i get up and look in a mirror. im scared all around my face. my uniform is rip and tatternd. i can barley walk. "dang what was that thing" i ask. "from what i've herd it sounds like another demon of cauose"the princess says. "another discord" i say. " no this one dose not have magic it is a beast that only thinks of destroying things" the princess says. " so it can be stoped easyer then discord" i ask. "no. discord has a soul and thinks. this one has neither. it only exsits to destroy what ever it can get its hoves on" the princess says. "oh princess i did't mean to affend you with all that about discord" i say. just then twilight walks in " princess the garuds say that they need to advance to destroy the beast" twilight says. then she notices me. "HUNTER!" she yells in excitement. she runs over to me and hugs me. " ow" i yell i pain. " oh i am sorry hunter i just got so excited" twilight says as she blushes."its okay i just dont need people rushing me right now" i say. we all walk to the throne room and find that the gaurds are there, making a plan on how to attack the beast. " we should trap the beast in the castle and destory it" one of the garudes says as i sit down. " yes that is are best shot at this" another garud says. " no it is not" i say. " why not hunter" shining asks. " because that beast you are talking about is pure dimond. the only way to destoy dimond is with dimond" i say " there must be a way to stop it" shining says. " theres is but it is a expenises one. all of are wepons would have to be made of dimond" i say. " what is there no other way to destoy it" celestia asks. " sadley no" i say. " are best shot is to trap it" i say. " trap it, where i hope your not thinking of traping it in ponyvile" apple jack says. "no, but if we have to do it yes" i say. "listen this is my plan we teliport the beast to the cave where that dragon used to be" i say " princess celestia is your magic strong enofe to mack a barior that can hold the beast" i ask " yes" she says . " okay how long will that baror be up" i ask. " as long as i want, but it will be draining my magic as long as it is up" she says. " perfact all we need is till i can get it a portal open so it runs through to another world that does not have any thing in it" i say." what! that puts the princess in the danger zone" a gaurd says. " do you know enyother unicorn or alicorn that is not a princess and still with strong enofe magic to lock that beast in the cave" i ask. " do you" i asked. " no" he said. " well i say do you want four poines to be saved or do you want all of equstria to be saved" i say to everyone. " now if we dont have enymore interruptions i will tell you the plan" i say. about 30 minutes. we all start to follow the plan. " twilight you know what to do. get the beasts attention and telaport it to the cave" i say. " i'm not sure i have never telaported enything evan close to that big" twilight says. "twilight i know you can do it. just in cause i will be right here in my truck ready to get you" i say. she gets out of my truck and walks very slowly to the spot to get the beasts attenion. " HEY beast come and get me" she says. instaly the beast looks up and runs for her. twilight starts her spell. when the beast gets in about 30 feet in front of her it gets telapoted. " twilight lets go you did it" i yell to her. she looks up in disbalefe " i did it. yea" she says. " okay lets go we need to get the portal open" i say. she gets in my truck. i punch it to mack it up the moutin in time. i we get up there and celstia is having trouble keeping the beast in there. " hold on princess i'll have the portal open in 2 minates" i pull out my portal devise. i locate a random planet and activate the devise. i throgh it in the cave through a small opening in the cave wall. " hold on to something " i yell. the devise open the portal. celstia let the barrior down and grabs on to the ground. it pulls the the beast through but not with out it destoring the devise. we all fall to the ground. " i'm glad that is over" twilight says. " its not over yet" i yell. the box starts to shacking very fast. i grab it and run to lege and through it down. the portal is opening when it hits the ground and blows up. " that should be the last of it" i say. "lets get back to the castle in canterlot" i say. " hey hunter do you think we can ride in your truck" rainbow dash asks as she points to her freinds. " only two can fit up front with me. the rest will have to ride in the back" i say. they deside preaty fast that twilight will sit in the middle and apple jack on the out side of the seat. " hang on this will be a bumpy ride" i say. we hit a bunch of bumps on the way down. we finally get to the base of the moutin. " i'm gone" rain bow says. she tacks off at a slow speed for her. " hunter can you catch up to rainbow" twilight asks. " all try" i say. i punch it and catch up to rainbow. she sees us and yell " so you want to race. GO!" she says as she speeds up. i push my truck to its limate. " sorry girls cant go any faster than 100 mph" i say. "yes you can" twilight says. "how" i ask. her horn starts to glow and i feel the truck gain speed. we catch up to rainbow " oh a fast one arent you" she pushes her self futher to a speed just below breaking the sound barrior. twilight enfuses more magic in my engine. some how my truck catches up to rainbow dash and breacks the sound barrior. " dang that a fast truck" rainbow says as she hears the sonic boom. she pushes her self and does a sonic rain boom. she flys next to my truck and yells into the window " race is over". i slam on my brakes. we finally stop. " dang you have a fast truck hunter. nobody has been able to keep up with me when i do a sonic rain boom" she says all most breaking a sweat. " hey i just found out" i say. "well if you ever want to race i will be up to it" she says as she fly away. " twilight how did you do that" i ask. " well i put a certin amount of magic in the tank. it mixed with the remaining fuel and now will last forerver" she says. i cheack on everybody in the back. there all okay. " can we please go slower hunter" rarity asks. " okay that was a one time thing eny way" i say. we get to canterlot. we find rainbow in the throne room. " hey rainbow" i say. " hey hunter good race" she says. " well it seems to be geting late i better get to my post" i say. i go and get a new uniform on. i walk out in the hall way to see twilights room door is open. i rush over to the side of the door. " princess are you okay' i ask " mmmmm" i hear. i rush in. to find twilight tied up. " twilight are you okay" i ask as i tack her gag out of her mouth. " look out" she yells. i turn around to find a pony about to hit me with a meatle pip. i pull my gun out and shot the pony in the leg. " ow!" she screams enofe for celistia to hear her at the other side of the castle. everybody rushes over to the room to find trixie screaming me nock out and twilight tied up. apple jack rushes over and un ties twilight. somebody finally wakes me up. " what where is the pony who hit me" i ask. i find trixie on a streacher geting carried out. i see twilight talking to the gaurds. she gets done talking. " twilight how did trixie evan get up here" i ask. " i dont know she must have got up here when we were battling that beast" she says unsure. " sure you okay" i ask. " now i am" she says. " well i better get out of here and stand watch at the door" i say. " no hunter please stay inside. i am sared of her coming back in" she says. " twilight i could not bother you enymore than you all ready have been" i say " no please you wont be bothering me" she says pleading to me. " okay twilight but i dont know where i'm going to sleep" i say. " i all ready have that covered" she says as she walks over to her bed and pats the other side of the bed. " twilight i couldent, i shouldent" i say. " hunter i want you to sleep here" she says. i'm about to object when i look in her eyes. my defences melt. " okay twilight" i say. she all most jumpes out of bed. i geuss out of exsitment. i climb in bed with my back to twilight. we both fall asleep fast. twilight wakes up to find that i am gone. but in my place was a rose. she walks out on the balcony to find me training with some new recruits. i get done with the training. so i tack a walk in the gardens to cool off. twilight see where i am going so she puts the rose in her mane spreads her wings and flys off to the garden. i'm walking through the garden to find twilight. " hey twi..." i say as i get cut off by her holding the rose in my face. " what is this for" she askes as she twirls it in the air. " oh that well i found it in the bushes over there and thought that it would look good in your mane" i say as i blush. " oh you say the sweetes things" she says. " hunter i was wondering if you would want to go to lunch" she asks. " okay i am preaty hungry" i say. " well i will be ready in a hour" she says as she flys back to her room. " well i beter get ready my self" i say. i walk into my room at the castle to find it had been ransacked. " what the heack happened" i yell. i find that my truck keys have been tacken. i run outside to see sombody in my truck. " get out of my truck" i yell as i raise my gun. the pony steps out of my truck and telport before i can see who it is. i check my truck to find nothing is missing. i go back to my room to find twilight in my room crying. " twilight are you okay" i ask. " hunter where have you been" she asks. " i was checking my truck because somebody stole my keys" i say. " well i thought you stood me up" she says almost crying." hey don't ever belive that i would never stand you up you are to betiful" i say. just then i notice the dress that she wering. its a simpel golden strapless dress. " wow twilight what restraunt are we going to" i ask. " oh yea i was thinking that we go to _pony lafiu_" she says. " well i beter go get my suit on" i say. so i go into the bathroom to change. i come out " wow hunter you dress up nice" she says. we go back to my truck. " ladys first" i say as i open the door. " thank you" she says. i get in and start the truck. " let get going" i say as i pull out. we get to the restraunt. it's a gaint buliding with lots of windows and gold pillers. " dang fancy" i say. we walk in to find a gaint glass shadiler. " what may i do for you princess" the pony at the desk say. " your best table" she says. i dont notice because that i'm to lost in the eligence of the buliding. the way it curves. it's just amazing. twilight finally gets my attenion. " hunter it time to go to are table" she says. " oh sorry. lets go" i say enbaresed. we get to are table in a private area with nobody in it. " here is your table princess" the waitor says. " may i start you off with some drinks" he asks. i am staring at the menu trying to decide what to get. " just some apple cider for the both of us" twilight says. "okay princess it will be up here in a minate" the server says. i sit there trying to understand what the menu was. i finally under stand somthing. the waitor comes back with some sparkling apple cider. he pours some into both glasses. " i will leave the bottle up here with you two" the server says. we tell him are orders. " dang twilight you do know some good looking places" i say. " well living in canterlot does have it's perks." she says. " oh yea i almost forgot we will be living in the libary till they can get my castle fixed" she says. " that aint bad" i say as the waitor comes with are food. " here you are" he says as he hands us are food. we get done eating and twilight says " ready to go". " yea but dont we pay for the food first" i ask as i take the last sip of apple cider. " no that is one of the perks of being a princess" she says as she gets up. " well i beter tip the waitor" i say as i lay 3 bits on the table. twilight dosent notice this. we are almost out the door when i hear " misure you left this on the table" he says as he holds up the 3 bits. " no you keep that its a tip" i say. we get to my truck and drive to the castle. " twilight how long till we go to the libary." i ask as i get her to her room. " i think celestia said that we are going tomarow" she say. " i had a good time to night" i say. " me to. see you tomarrow when we go to the libarry" she says as she shuts her door. i walk to my room to find shining siting in my room. " captin" i say as i solute him. " at ease" he says as he reterns my solute. " i was wondering where you two went just 2 hours ago" he asks. " oh we just went to _pony lafiu_" i say. " okay hunter i will just be going to my room now" he says as he walks out. i get change and go to bed. i wake up to find a note. i pick it up it says. " hunter dont date twilight or else". i put it in my pocket and get dressed. i walk out to find twilight waiting out side her room. " ready to go twilight" i say. " yes" she says. we walk to my truck and put are stuff in the back. i start the truck and pull out. we get to the libary. we both walk in. " hum lots of books" i say. " of cource its a libary" she says. we both unpack are stuff. " oh yea i was going to ask where's spike" i ask twilight. " oh yea he said that he was going to live with rarity till i got back to ponyvile" she says. " so he wil be back today" i ask. " he should" she says as she grabs somthing on the shelf. " twilight i am going to go to the market i need to get something" i say. " okay" she says as i get out the door. i am in the market when i run into rarity and spike. " hey rarity and spike" i say when i get close. " hunter hi i did not notice you there. so why are you in ponyvile arnt you sapossed to be garuding twilight up in canterlot" she asks. " dinent you here twilight is staying at the libary right now. but dont bother her right now i think she just wants some peace and quiet" i say. " what twilights back in the libary relly" spike says. " yes why dont you go and see her i will help rarity with her shopping" i say. spike runs off to the libary. " are you relly going to help me with my shopping" rarity asks. " hey i told spike i would and i will" i say. " why did you say for me not to bother her but let spike go to the libary" rarity asks. " well i think twilight is been sad for a wile and i think seeing spike will help lift twilight up" i say. " oh" rarity says serprised. we get done shoping i put all the bags in her place. " hunter i was wondering if you like twilight as a girlfreind" rarity asks. my jaw drops " uh why do you want to know" i ask. " just curios i have seen a sertin sparkle in twilights eyes every time you are around her" she says. " good i thought it was for somthing else" i say. "what do you mean" she asks. i pull out the note and give it to her. " oh these things it just shining being over protective. nothing to worry about" she says. " well to anwser your qustin it is yes" i say. " well have you two started dating yet" she asks. " i dont know we went out for lunch but i would not call it a date" i say. "oh well i relly dont have eny thing for you to do more so you can go now" she says. '' well see yea then" i say as i walk out the door. i get to the libary to find it has been dusted from top to bottem. " dang spike can clean fast no wander he's twilights assistant" i say out load. i go into the kitchen and mack me a samwige. i sit on the coach. i take a bit of the samwige just then the front door busts open. twilight comes runing through crying. before i can say a word she in her room. i look out the door to find spike just coming in. " spike what happend why is twilight crying" i ask. " well it all started when we were walking through town" he says as he re called what happend. " twilight i relly missed you" spike says. " i know this is the hundreth time you said it" twilight says as she puts her items on the counter. " no relly missed you and your beutifle face" spike says. " thats sweet" twilight says. she looks up to see the clerk with a look of dicussed on his face. " what" twilight says. " he thinks your prety your no where near it and defanatly not sexy. now that is sexy" the clerk says pointing to rarity. " well" twilight says as she leaves the counter. " thats not where she started crying she started when we were walking back to the libary" he say. " twilight dont dwell on what that pony said he would not know beuty if it hit him" spike says. " yes i know it not that its the other thing he said that i was not sexy do you think that i am not" she asks. " well...n...no" spike says. " what even you" she say as she runs off crying. " thats how all of this hapend" spike says. i sit down on the coach with alot of difrent emotions. " hunter i am going to try to talk to twilight" spike says. " no she already sad enofe i will talk to her you have done enofe" i say. i walk up to twilights room i hear her crying into a pillow. " twilight can we talk " i say as i open the door. " NO! GO AWAY" she screams. " come on twilight i just want to know why you are crying" i say as i get on the bed and pull twilight up so she i leaning on sholder. " spike dosent think that i am sexy" she crys into my shoulder. " do you" she asks. " no but i will tell you why i like the mare who rather read a book then socilize" i say. " do you relly mean that" she asks me as she sits up. " twilight i could not tell you how much i love you. but i could show you" i say as i kiss her. her eyes open wide in surprise then they slowly shut. i break the kiss. " is that enofe proof for you" i say. " hunter yes but nobody has ever kissed me like that" she says. " twilight i'm sure spike only thinks your not sexy because he respects you as a mother" i say. " do you think so" she asks. " for sure why dont you go and ask him" i say as he walks in. " twilight i am relly sorry for hurting your fellings" he say as he looks at the ground in shame. " spike please tell me why you dont think i am sexy" she says. " well it start with that your been with me my whole life your like a mother or sister i never had" he says. " spike i forgive you but you will need to restack all of those books that fell" she says. " okay twilight" he says as he runs to do what twilight said. " thats a little easy dont you think twilight" i say. " yes but i think he should not be punished to much for what he did" she says. " twilight your so sweet" i say as i get up and head down stairs. " spike you clean up fast" i say. " well it is my job enyway" he says. " spike i want to talk to you in a little bit" i say. " okay what about" he says. " just met me out in my truck in a bit" i say. twilght comes down the stairs and sits on the couch. " twilight are you hungry" i ask. " well kind of" she says. " why dont i go fix us some dinner" i say as i get up." twilight i am going to get somthing out of my truck" i say. " okay" she says. " spike can you help me" i ask. " sure" he says as he walks out the door. we get to my truck and i say " spike i am sorry about sounding so mean its just that i saw twilight crying and something inside me clicked"i say. " well now hering that i forgive you" spike says. " thanks. i'll give you some advise about mares" i say."what" he asks. " well dont toy with there emosions and defanatly dont tell them somthing bad about them selfs. that is the worst thing you can do" i say. " oh. how do you know that" he asks. " you pick it up after you have dated a few girls" i say. " here spike carry this" i give him a bag. " oh dang this is hevay" he says as he drops it. " spike please becarfale" i say as i check the bag. " why it just a bag full of food" he says. " it is not all food" i say as i pull i pull out a black box. " oh hunter i did not know about that. what is that" he says. " well it is a... horn ring" i fianly say as i open the box to revaile a buetifal dimond horn ring. " wow that is stunning" spike says. " now dont tell twilight this is for her" i say. " okay. when are you giving it to her" he asks. " i dont know when i get the guts to" i walk inside and i go in the kitchen to cook up a meal. what i did not know is twilight saw the box. " hunter what is that" twilight say as she point at the box. " oh that it is nothing twilight its just a box" i say as i hid the box. " come on hunter tell me what it is" she says as she reaches for the box. " twilight no" i say as i walk out the door. i walk into town to find that it is mostaly empty. i decide to go to sweet apple achers. i stuff the box in my jacket pocket just then i get tackeled by rainbow. the box goes flying. " oh sorry hunter i mest up on my landing" she says. " it is okay...where is it" i yell. " wheres what" she asks as she laghs at me scambling to find it. " a black box" i say. " is it this one" she holds up the box open the ring still inside. " thank god" i say as i put it back into my jacket pocket. " is that for twilight" she asks. " yes but dont tell here please" i plead. " okay" she says as she flys off. i get to sweet apple achers and see pinkie pie talking to rainbow and apple jack. " how big was it. was it shiny" pinkie asks rainbow. "hey girls what are you talking about" i ask. " you should know you have it" rainbow says as she points to my jacket pocket. " oh that how may ponys have you told about it" i ask. " just my freinds exept twilight" she says. " rainbow what if it gets out and somebody tells twilight before i can get the guts to purpose to her" i say. " dont worry i know these two wont tell. rarity wont tell because she dosent want to ruin a surprisse. fluttershy is to timade to tell enypony but here animuls" she says. " okay just keep it on the down low please i dont want everbody in town to know" i say. just then a letter falls out of the sky. i pick it up and read it. " hunter roark i want to talk to you at my castle sincarrly princess celestia". "i wonder what she wants to talk about" i say. i walk torge my truck to find twilight siting in it. " hey twilight what are you doing in my truck" i ask. " wating for you the princess has suman me to her castle" she says. so i jump in my truck and tack off towrd canterlot. we get there and find celestia pacing the floor. " princess celestia we came as fast as we could" twilight says. " twilight i want to talk to hunter for a minate alone if you dont mind" celestia says. " okay princess i will go outside then" twilight says. " hunter i would like to see the ring you are giving to twilight" celestia says. " how did you know did rainbow tell you" i ask. " yes and i want to personally hold the wedding here at the castle" she says. " well thats nice of you but i dont know when i am going to purpose to her eny way" i say. " well may i see the ring" she asks. " okay princess" i say as i pull the box out of my pocket. princess celstia grabs it with her magic and floats it to her. " hum this is betifule how did you ever aford it" she asks. " well it wasent easy i saved a lot over the past few months" i say. " well i think twilight is very lucky" she says. " well now i have nothing to say to you for now but i should tell twilight somthing. i am not telling her about the ring so what to do. i know i plan a party and ask here to help me with it and if you have purposed to her by then thats where you can tell equstria" she says. " okay princess now i am going to go find twilight and tell her that you want to talk to her now" i say as i go to find twilight. i walking through the halls to find twilight siting in the libary. " twilight celestia wants to see you now" i say. " oh thank you hunter" she says. she walking by me and bumps my pocket with the ring. it falls and hits the floor." oh no" i say as the box opens and the ring goes flying out of it. i run after it. i am about 30 feet from where it fell then i fanailly catch it. " good it not damaged" i say. i walk back to the box to see twilight has went to celestia. i pick up the box and put the ring inside. i am walking by the throne room and hear " princess celestia i was about to ask i saw hunter had a ring do you know what that is for" twilight asks. " well twilight that i do but i can not tell enybody" celestia says. i give a sigh of relife. " well sines were done talking i am going to find hunter and ask him" twilight says. i back away from the door and walk down the hall way. i am almost around the corrner when i hear " hunter wait up" twilight yells. i stop and say" hey twilight how are doing" i ask. " well i am good but i was about to ask what that ring you have is for" she asks. " well i saw it in the market and bought it" i say. " hunter did you bye that for a mare" she asks. " mabey" i say. " well i was just wandering is that mare me" she asks. my jaw drops and i all most pass out. then i trip over the rug and black out. i wake up to a site i wish i did not see, twilight crying her eyes out. " ow, twilight are you okay" i ask. " hunter are you okay" she asks. " yea, why do you ask" i say. " because your bleeding" she says. i look at my leg and it is cut up. " what happend" i ask wile i try to stop the bleeding. " i dont know i went to get sombody to help when you blacked out but when i came back your leg was like this" she say still crying. " twilight think straight do you know any healing spells" i ask. " one i just cant it will take to long" she says. " twilight just try" i say. " okay" she says as she starts the spell. i feel my leg cuts closing one by one. my leg is healed in a minaute. twilight is still crying " twilight it is okay my leg is beter now" i say. she looks up and my leg is healed. " hunter can you please tell me something" twilight says. " okay" i say. " hunter is that ring for me" she asks. " twilight i will not say yes or no to that qustion" i say. " why" she asks. " resones twilight" i say. " fine dont tell me" she says as she runs off. " twilight wait.." i yell. " what is she crying about" shining asks. " well she wants to know if a ring i have is for her" i say. " is it" he asks. " yes" i say. " shining will you please talk to twilight" i ask. " yea sure" he walks off. i get up and walk to my truck and put the ring in the dash. twilight comes out of the castle ready to go to pony ville. " twilight" i say as i open the door to my truck. " thank you" she says as she gets in the truck. i get in the truck and drive to the libary. we get to the libary and go inside. " twilight i will fix us some dinner" i say. " thank you hunter" she says. i go in the kitchen and fix us some dinner. wile it is cooking i mack the table with a candel, two plates, some wine glasses. the food gets done. i put it on the plates. " twilight dinner is ready" i yell. " okay i am coming" she yells. she comes down the stairs and finds what i have done. " wow hunter whats all this" she says. " my way of apoligising to you" i say as i pull her chair out. " thank you hunter" she say as she sits down. we are siting at the table eating and we get done. " twilight can i ask you something" i ask. " yes" she says. i get down on one knee and say " twilight i may not be a pony but would you marry me" i say as i pull out the box and open it. " YES HUNTER YES" she says as she hugs me. i put the ring on her horn. " it is beutifle hunter" she says. " i am glad that you like it" i say. " hunter i am sorry about how i acted earlyer" she says. " twilight you had plenty of reasones to act that way you did not know the ring was for you" i say. " well i should find a way to mack it up to you" she says. " twilight you ..mmm" i say but get cut off by her jumping me and kissing me. she finally breaks the kiss. " wow twilight your a good kisser" i say as i get up. " thanks" she says as she blushes. " i will get the dishes twilight you should go get some rest" i say. " well okay. you come up here when your done" she says. " okay twilight" i say. i get done and head up stairs. i open the door and see that twilight is not in her room. " twilight are you in here" i ask. no anwser. i look down to find a note. i pick it up and open it what inside mackes me run to my truck. " bring 2000 bites to the pony ville maror office or twilight is dead" the note says. i tack off and head to the pony ville maror office. i pass by and nobody is there. i keep going to sweet apple acers. " APPLE JACK HELP" i yell. " hunter you dont have to yell i am in the barn" aj says. " help twilight has been kidnapped" i say as i turn around. " what when" she asks. " just a few minatues ago she was in her room and when i went up there she was gone and a note said that if i did not bring 2000 bites to the maror office she is dead" i say. " so why did you come to me instead of doing what it said" she asks. " because i dont have 2000 bites but i do have a plan but i need another pony to help me with it" i say. i explain the plan to aj. " so let me be clear you want me to drive your truck to the maror office and throw a bag with paper in it out the window. wile you jump off the side off the truck and run into a ally" aj askes. " yes dont stop the truck untile you are out of site" i say. " okay" she says. we start off and get to where i jump off. i jump off wile aj throws the bag out the window. the pony peacks his head out of the maror office and see that no pony is around. he rushes out and grabs the bag. i pull out my gun and fire and nick his ear. he about to run when i tackle him. " wheres twilight" i say as i put the gun to his head. " dont shoot please" he says. " then where is twilight" i say jaming the gun at his head. " okay, okay i will tack you to her" he says. we walk to a shed on the ege of town. " dude here is the key if you let me go" he says. " no you will be brought to justice for this" i say as i tye him up to a tree. " well no key" he says as he throws the key into the bushes. " i dont need a key" i say. his face changes fast from a smug to a worry face. he starts to struggle to ge untied. i kick open to find twilight tied up and passed out. " twilight, twilight" i say as i shake her. she is breathing but not awacke. i put her on my back and put her in my truck. i throw the kidnapper in the back of the truck. i pull out and head straight for the hospitel. i get there and cairry twilight in. " get here some medicale attention" i yell as i kick open the front door. every pony inside freezes and then some docter comes rushing with a gurrney. " put her here" he says. i lay here down and head back to my truck. " where are you tacking me" the pony in the back of my truck asks. " to justice" i say as i get in my truck. i pull out fast and head straight to canterlot castle. i get there and throw the pony on the floor and say to celestia what happend. " hunter may i ask why do you think this pony took twilight" celestia asks. " randsome" i say as i pull out the note and drop it on the floor. i head out to my truck and tack off to pony ville. i get there and there are a bunch of ponys in front of twilights door. a doctor pull me aside and askes " sir is twilight your feonsa". " yes why" i ask. " well sir i do not know how to tell this soft but twilight has been sexeuly assulted" he says. " what she has been raped" i say as i kick a hole in the wall. " sir please calm down" he asks. " no i will not" i say as i push every pony aside and go inside twilight room and slam the door behind me. when i look at twilight i breack down crying. " twilight are you beter then before" i ask as i stop crying. " a little beter but not much" twilight says. " twilight the docter said that the pony that kidnapped you raped you is that true" i ask. she barly shakes her head yes. " twilight i will be back i am going to princess celestia" i say. " okay but please dont tell eny pony about that sertin thing" she says. " i wont tell eny pony but celestia" i say. i get out side and there are tons of reporters. " sir, sir can you tell us what happend to princess twilight" one askes. " no " i say. " dude the public needs to know" another says. thats when i snaped. i turn around and get in the pony face " no is no and no the public doses not need to know" i say almost hiting him. " i am not scared of you. i will fight you right now" he says as he punches me in the face. " thats it" i yell as i jump him and beat him up. " that is why you should be scared of me" i say as i get up and head to my truck and drive off. i get to the castle and go into the throne room. " princess where is the pony i brought in" i ask. " in the dungen" celestia says. " thanks" i say as i walk to the dungen. " gaurds watch him" she says. i get to the dungen and find the cell he is in. **"** **I AM Going TO KILL YOU" **i yell as i pull on the bars. just as i am pulling my gun out of its holder i get tackled by a gaurd. the next thing i know i am in the throne room. " why do you want to kill that pony" shining asks. " i can not tell you i promised twilight i would only tell celestia and if i do tell you, you will want to kill him to" i say. " huh try me i alreay want to kill him" he says. " i cant i told twilight that i would not tell enypony except celstia" i say. " fine if you wont talk to me the princess will tack care of you acordingly" he says. " hunter please tell me why you want to kill that pony" celestia asks. " princess i will only tell you when it is just me and you in here" i say. " well then gaurds go to the front of the castle door and stay there untill i call" she says. all the gaurds leave. " now will you tell me what this is about" she asks. " well it started with the kidnapping but i was able to surpress it untill i heared that he...r.. r-raped twilight" i say. " oh how do you know this" she asks. " the docter pulled me aside and told me and i asked twilight and she sayed yes" i say. " hum i get how you feel but the pony responsible will be punished for what he has done" she says. " what mackes me more mad is that he did this just after i had purposed to twilight" i say. " hum wait you have purposed to twilight" she says. " yea thats just what i said" i say not trying to be disrespectful. " well that is ironic" she says. " well that pony down there. wait who is that pony" i ask. " he is a old gaurd that was disonarlbly discharge for hurrassing a princess evan after they broke up. i think his name is flash sentery" she says. " wait is that princess he hurassed twilight" i ask. " yes" she says. " well that why he did it he wanted to get revenge on twilight for all that" i say. " princess it not that i dont like are talks but i am going to cheack on twilight" i say as i leave. i get to my truck to find a note. " hunter can you meet me at my cotige fluttershy" it says. i get to her house to find it is darker then the night. i go to the door and hear some pony's muffled crying. " fluttershy are you okay" i yell into the door. " mmmmmhhh!" i hear. i kick the door open with my ak ready to fire. i see fluttershy tied up and no pony elese around. i walk over to fluttershy and hear foot steps near the door. i turn around real fast and pull the trigger. " OW" i hear. i turn on the lights to find it is a peguses i dont know. i untie fluttershy and ask " are you okay". she crys into my shoulder where i can barly hear what she is saying " hunter he has r...r..r.. .. me". she starts crying harder. " shush you are okay now the pony that has did this to you wont be going eny where" i say. " hey if you need to talk to a pony talk to twilight. i probally should not tell you this. but she has gone through the same thing" i say. " relly" she askes as she lifts her head out of my shoulder. " yes" i say. " hey i am going to twilight do you want to go and talk to her" i ask. " well yes but i cant fly" she says as she liftes her wing to revile a giant cut. " fluttershy you need to go to the hospitle" i say as i pick her up and put her in my truck. i get to the hospitle and go inside with fluttershy. " my freind needs medical attention" i yell. " another, here is a gurny" a docter says. i leave fluttershy with them and go to twilight. i open the door to find that she is a lot beter. she is using alot of magic to lift 20 thing at a time. " wow twilight you seem beter now" i say. " huh. oh hunter i did not think enypony would be coming in here" she says as she turn around. we talk for about 30 minatues then they wheel fluttershy in to twilight room. " why is she here" twilight asks. " well she has gone through the same thing as you" i say. " what fluttershy who would dare touch here in that way" she asks. " well who ever it was he is dead on fluttershy's floor" i say as i rub the back of my head. " do you know who it was" she asks. "no but i do know who did that to you" i say. " hunter please bequit about that i dont want every pony to know" she says. " dont worry about fluttershy she already knows" i say. " what how" she asks. " well i told her but only reson i did is that she needs somebody to talk to her about how to get over it and you are the only pony i know who has gone through that" i say. " well i get why you did that but dont tell eny pony eles" she says. " okay i wont" i say. " oh did you say that you know who did it to me" she asks. " yea i almost killed him. his name is flash sentary" i say. " wait my ex did this to me" she says. " twilight may i ask a personale qustion" i ask. " yes" she says. " twilight were you a virgin before he raped you" i ask. " hunter i wont lie to you. the anwser is yes" she says. i almost kick another hole in the wall. " i am so sorry i did not protec you" i say when i calm down. " hunter you dont have to be you did not know what was happening till it was already over" she says. " twilight my job is to protec you and i did not do that. that why it is my fault. i know you dont believe me but there is no way of changing my mind" isay. " hunter i wish i could change your mind" she says as she goes over to her bed. she falls asleep and i look over to see that i have frightened fluttershy. " oh i am sorry fluttershy i did not mean to wake you" i say. " oh its okay hunter you just scared me for a minate" she says. " well do you feel eny beter" i ask. " well i little" she says. " yea i know physicaly but not mentaly" i hear twilight say. " oh did we wake you i'm sorry if we did" fluttershy says. " no fluttershy i cant sleep eny way" twilight says. " girls you two can talk this over but i am going to go over there and sleep" i say as i walk over to a chair in the corner of the room. i barly hear what they are saying before i fall asleep. that sleep would change my life. i wake up and find twilight and all of her friends staring at me. " what are you girls staring at" i ask. " hunter do you feel eny diffrent" twilight asks. " no why" i ask as i look at my self. " what happend i am a pony now" i say worried. " i dont know you just radimally changed a little wile ago" twilight says. i get up and walk to the mirror. i see i have a light blue coat with a american flag for a mane and matching tail. i see i have wings. " i turned to a pegues" i say. " hunter i dont know how to tell you this but look at your head" rainbow says. i look up and i have a horn. " what happend it is enofe that i am a pegues and now i learn i am a alacorn" i say frustrated and confused. " hey i cant be that bad your the same as twilight now" rainbow says. " well that cant be that bad but still how did my clothes grow to" i ask. " i dont know hunter but it still is just so wiered that you are a alicorn. only pony that learn the true values of freindship and are at a high levale of magic can be made into alicorns. thats what celestia said" twilight says. " well twilight i am going to go out side and go to the libary" i say as i go outside the room. " twilight tell us did you change him" rainbow asks. " no why would you think that" twilight says. " well you love him and you do have the power it tackes to do that" aj says. " well " she twilight says. i get to the libarry and walk in and i see spike is runing the libary. " how may i help yo..." he says as he see me. " who are you" he asks. " oh yea you dont recoginze its me hunter" i say. " your not hunter your a pony hunter is a human" he says. then he recoginzes my uniform. " oh hunter i am sorry it is you" he says. " hey dont sweat it i would not recognize me ether" i say. " so hunter how did you become a alacorn" he asks. " i dont know. all i know is that i fell asleep and woke up like this" i say. we talk for a little bit just about radom things then shining walks in. " twilight are you here" he says. " no she is at the hospitle" i say. " oh thanks...who are you" he asks. " it is me hunter" i say. " dont play me it is iligule to inpersanat a royal gaurd" he says. " no shining it is hunter" spike says. " well i still dont believe it " he says. " well i will just have to prove it to you then" i say. i get up and me and shining walk to the hospitale. we get into twilights room. " hey shining why are you here" twilight asks. " well this pony says he is hunter and he said that you could prove it" shining says. " oh yea that is hunter look at his uniform is there any other thing with that uniform" she says. shining lookes at my uniform and says " oh hunter i am sorry i should of recognized you" he says. " it is okay" i say. " so hunter i guess you are a prince now" shining says. " i dont know i was going to be one eny way" i say. " what do you mean" shining asks. " oh wait twilight hasent told you yet has she" i say. " no what did she not tell me" shining asks. " i dont evan haveto tell you just look at twilights horn" i say. he looks at twilight and sees the ring. " wait you have purposed to her" shining asks. " yes that one reason i was so mad about all that has happend" i say. it has been about 1 mounth since then. twilight is home and back to her ushaul rutine. me i am trying my best on flying. not that good i am prety bad at it. in between my flying lessons twilight is trying to teach me some magic. oh yea i almost forgot i am teaching rainbow how to drive and are wedding went good. " ow" i yell. " hunter you need to be more carfule you arent the best at flying" rainbow says almost laghing her head off because i am face first in the dirt with 1 foot of dirt crater around me. " well i wont say i am the best flyer but i am the best driver " i say. " yea. is your truck fixed" rainbow asks recalling the crash. " almost i just got to twech the engine a little and it will be fixed" i say brushing the dirt off of me. " so will we continue my driving lesones" she asks. " mabye" i say. " do you think i will ever get good at driving fast" rainbow asks. " hey you will the only reason i am good at driving is that i have had my whole life to drive" i say. " okay hunter do you want to get back to your lessons" rainbow asks. " last time then i am going home" i say. i start to flap my wings. i get about 3 feet off the ground. " come on hunter a little harder" rainbow says. i flap my wing harder and get to where rainbow is. " come on hunter follow me" rainbow says. i follow her i keep up for a wile. rainbow starts to speed up. that when i lose her and my attiltude. i hit the ground right in front of the libary. i hit the ground so hard that i bounce and bust through the door. i siting by the book shelf with ever book down. i evan hear twilight jump. she comes down stairs. " hunter are you okay" twilight asks. " yea just a little dizzy" i say. " hew thats a relife" twilight says as she walks over to the couch. i notice twilight is a little rounder then ushule. i just shruge my shoulders. i am geting up and walking over to the couch when twilight's face turns a shade of green. i run into the kitchen and get a bucket. i bring it to her just in time before she throws up. " twilight are you okay" i ask when she get done. " i dont know i have been a little wosey for a wile" twilight says. i get up and call the docter. " who are you calling" twilight asks. " the docter" i say. "no hunter i cant see a docter i have a test in 1 hour" twilight says. " twilight you can miss 1 test i dont like you being sick" i say. i get done with the docter on the phone. " twilight he said he could come to the libary so you can coutinue studying" i say. the docter gets to the libary. " wheres is miss twilight" he askes. " in her room" i say. i lead him to twilight's room. " twilight the docter is here" i say as i open the door. " oh okay" twilight says as she shuts her book. " uh hunter i like if you werent in here" twilight says. " okay twilight i will be down stairs" i say. i am down stairs pacing around when the docter comes down stairs. " do you know whats wrong with twilight" i ask. " i have i pretty good idea but i need to ask you somthing" he says. " okay what " i ask. " hunter i need to ask has twilight been engaged in eny sexshule activity" he asks. " no i dont think so. oh wait she was raped" i say almost kicking the coach. " okay i have a good idea. i think it is that twilight is pregnent" he says. " docter why did you have to ask me if twilight had sex resenty" i ask. " well when i ask twilight she started crying i guess remembering the insadent" he says. i go to twilight's room. " twilight" i say as i open the door. " did he tell you what is wrong with me" twilight asks. " yes" i say in a heavy tone. " hunter whats wrong with me" twilight asks. " sit down please" i say. " well twilight i dont know how to tell you this soft but you... you are... pregnent" i say. " what" she says in disbulef. " i am not ready to be a mother" she says almost crying. " twilight you will be the best mother i promise" i say huging twilight. " you dont know that" she says crying harder. " twilight yes i do you are smart, sweet, caring and humble. i would be surprissed if you werent a good mother" i say. " do you relly mean that" she asks. " yes twilight yes" i say. " when do you think we should tell are freinds" i ask. " i dont know" she says. it has been 8 mounths since then. i am watching twilight more and more since she will be delivering the foal soon. we told are freinds about a week after we found out. we found out that it will be a girl. we are walking through town. " ow my hoves are killing me" twilight says. " here" i say as i lift her on my back. " thank you hunter" twilight says. " hey you have walk enofe you need a rest eny way" i say kissing her. i feel somthing weat hit my flank. " hunter my water just brooke" twilight says. i run as fast as i can to the hospitle. " my wife is going into labor" i say as i run in. the docter rush over. we all run into the emergisy room. it about 30 minatues later when twilight gives birth. " congrates princess you are a mother" a docter says as he hands twilight her foal. " look hunter it are foal" twilight says. i look at the foal. she is a butifule. she has a royal blue coat with her mother's mane and tail. " she is beutiful. look she has your eyes" i say. twilight spends a week in recovery and comes home. it has been 10 years since then. we named her okami amaterasu. i call her ami for short. " dady" ami yell as she tackles me. " oh honey how was school" i ask. " it was good" she says. " thats good i can see you are happy to be home" i say. " well we are going to canterlot today to see grandma and grandpa" she says. " yea we have to wait till momy is ready" i say. "where is momy" she asks. " right here" twilight says. " momy" ami yells. " i see your happy to be going to canterlot" twilight says. we get out side and walk to the train station. " dady can we fly there" ami asks. " honey you cant fly yet" i say. " i know but i ment that i ride on your back and you and momy fly there" ami says. " ami you have to ask your mom if she wants to" i say. " momy can we please" ami pleads. " okay ami" twilight says. " thanks" ami says as she climbs on my back. " hang on" i say as i spread my wings and tack off. we are about half way there when rainbow flys beside us. "hey hunter want to race" rainbow asks. " rainbow i dont think i should i have ami on my back" i say. " oh dont sweat mabye she wants to race" rainbow says. " do you ami" rainbow askes. " please dady can we" ami asks. i look at twilight with a should i expresion on my face. twilight just rolls her eyes and shakes her head yes. " okay rainbow i will race you" i say slowing to a hover. " well you can but i am going to go to the train" twilight says. " momy can you stay here and start the race" ami asks. " okay ami" twilight says. " well were are you going" rainbow asks. " to my mom house" twilight says. " hum that where we will race to" rainbow says. " okay rainbow" i say. we both line up on a cloud. " okay ami hold on tight" i say. " okay dady" ami says. " ready, set, GO" twilight yells. we both tack off. we are neck and neck when rainbow breacks the sound barrior. " please dady faster" ami yells. i push my self till i hear another sonic boom. i look back and i see a amirican flag behind me. i eventuly pass rainbow. we both slow down fast when we get to stars house. we both land right as twilight is walking around the corner. " that was fun" ami says. " that good now i need a rest" i say as ami climbs of me. " well hunter you have got alot beter" rainbow says. twilights mom and dad come outside. " what was that sound" star askes. " grandma, grandpa" ami yells as she runs and hugs them. " oh ami we did not expect you to be her for another hour" star says. " well grandma dady and me raced rainbow" ami says. " oh thats what that sound was" star says looking at me with disaprofle in her eyes. " i'm gone" i say as i tack off. " where dady going" ami asks. " well he is just runing because he knows he is in troble with grandma" twilight says. " oh honey why are you here so early. you did'nt race with them" star askes. " mom you know i could not keep up with them. they are the fastes flyers in equstriea" twilight says. " then how did you get here so early" star askes. " i took hunter's truck" twilight says as she points to my truck siting around the corner. " why would dady be introuble with grandma i am the one who wanted to race" ami says. " well ami it is very unsafe for your dady to fly that fast with you on his back" star says. " oh" ami says. it is about 30 minatues later when i try to sneack in. i open the front door very slowly. i peek my head in. i walk in i turn around to shut the door. " hello hunter" i hear a very familer voice say. i turn around to see my wife standing there. " hew you almost scared me twilight" i say. " hunter why are you scared of my mom" twilight asks. " reasones" i say. " well hunter i just wanted to talk to you before ami comes in here" twilight say. " what about" i ask. " hunter i know it has only been 10 years but i want another foal" twilight says. " twilight are you sure" i ask. " yes hunter" she says. " okay twilight if you want to i will do my best" i say. me and twilight go and sit down on the couch. about 1 hour later the whole sparkle family walks in. " momy, dady" ami runs over to us and jumpes. " wo ami" i say as me and twilight fall to the ground. when twilight gets up she rushes over to cadence. they both do there little dance. " momy what is that dance you just did" ami askes when twilight is done. " oh yea i forgot i have never showed you that. well that is just a little dance me and aunt cadence made up when she used to foal sit me" twilight says. " can you tech me" ami askes. " sure me and twilight can tech you" cadence says. " yea" ami yells. wile there doing that i go over to shining. " hey shining" i say. " hey hunter how have you been" shining askes. " good" i say. " why dont we all sit down and have lunch" star says. we all sit down and eat. we get done and twilight says " mom me and hunter are going to go to the castle now princess celestia is expecting us". " okay dear we will be here" star says. " momy can i come with you" ami askes. " sure princess celestia would love to see you agin" twilight says. " yea i get to go to the castle" ami says. we get there and ami runs off with luna. " twilight may we start the meeting now" celestia asks. " yes" twilight says. the meeting is preaty boring. there just talking about what all the economy is doing in all parts of equstriea. one thing catches my ear. " so we all agree we need the gaurds to protcet equstria to" celestia says. " um princess if i may" i say. " yes hunter what do you have to say about this matter" celestia askes. " well i was thinking the gaurds dutiy is to protece the princesses right" i say. " yes" celestia says." well puting more presure in the gaurds will give some pony more of a chance to kill the princesses" i say. " let me coutinue. what i was thinking we should have a specfic group of gaurds that are to protec equstria so the other gaurds dont have so much pressure on them and can focues more on the princesses" i say. " i see hunter that is a good idea what shall we call this specfic group" celestia asks. " the army" i say. the meeting is over in 2 hours. celestia mackes me the leding pony of the new army. we get to stars house and i sit down. " dady" ami says. " yes ami" i say. " well princess luna showed me the equstria flag and i noticed that your cutie mark is a diffrent flag" ami says pointing to a flag on my flank. " well honey that is the american flag" i say. " what nation is that" ami asks. " well you wont find it in this universe it is a nation long forgotten by eny pony but me" i say. " why" ami asks " well because i used to live there" i say. ami about to ask me somthing eles when twilight walks in. " hey ami do you want to go to the park" twilight asks. " yes" ami yells. when twilight gets back it is almost time for us to go. " momy cant we stay here" ami asks. i pull twilight aside. " me and momy need to talk alone for a minaute" i say. we go into the back room. " twilight let her stay here" i say. " why should i" twilight asks. " well do you want another foal" i ask. " yes" twilight says. " well we cant mack a foal if we have are 10 year old daughter down the hall" i say. we both walk back into the living room. " mom dad may we talk" twilight asks. " yes honey what about" star askes. " well i was wondering if ami can stay here tonight" twilight says. " well she can stay here but may we ask why" star asks. " well i wanted to have another foal" twilight says. ami runs into the living room. " ami how do you feel about staying at grandma's hose tonight" twilight asks. " please can i" ami pleads. " then it is decided we will go back to ponyvill and you can stay here" i say. " wait your not staying here" ami asks. " no but i will be back tomarow to get you and bring you home" i say. " okay" ami says. " bye ami see you tomarow" i say as i fly off. twilight gets there in my truck before i do. i go inside and twilight is pacing. " twilight are you ready" i ask. " i dont know it was so painfule last time it happend to me" twilight says. " twilight i wont force you to do this but listen to what i have to say, twilight the pony that raped you did not do it out of love he did it out of lust and darkness and did not love you at all, i my self love you more then eny pony could" i say. " okay hunter i want to now but please be gentale" twilight says. " i will mack this one of your best knight ever" i say. it is about 3 hours later. " love you twilight" i say as i am falling fast asleep. " i love you" twilight says as she falls asleep in my hoves. i wake up about 12 p.m. i raise up trying not to wake twilight. i look down to see twilight is in bliss. i get out of bed and try to sneak to the door. " ow" i yell because i trip over spike's bed. " hu what was that" twilight askes. " oh it was me twilight i just triped. go back to sleep" i say. i get out side. i start to stager when i get down stairs. i sit on the couch. i finally get my balance and fix some breckfist. i hear twilight coming down stairs. " how you doing twilight" i say as she walks into the kitchen. " great that was a wonderful night" twilight says. " told you i would mack it wonderful" i say. i get done fixing breckfest and put it on the table. " here you go my dear" i say. we eat and after a wile i go out the door. i fly off to canterlot. i am going preaty slow when rainbow flys beside me. " hey hunter how was your night" rainbow asks. " great" i say to tired to get suspishes. " well i am glad to hear that" she says. " wait what do you mean by that" i ask. " well it wasent that hard to hear you two last night" she says. " oh were we that loud" i ask. " louder" she says. i finally get to canterlot at about 1 pm. i land at stars house. i walk in and see that ami and her grandparents are siting eating lunch. " hey ami" i say. she instaly jumpes up and runs and hugs me. " dady" ami says. " where is momy" ami asks. " she resting she had a big night last night" i say. " so dady can we go to the park before we go back home" ami asks. " sure but say bye to grandma and grandpa" i say. " bye" ami says as she walks out the door. " see yea and thanks for watching ami" i say as i walk out the door. we get to the park wich is not 100 feet from stars house. " go ahead and play i will be here if you need me" i say. ami runs off to the swings. " dady" ami says in a worryed tone. i run over there. " what wrong ami" i say. she points at a pony staring at her. he walks over to us. " get behind me ami" i say. " what do you want" i say. " i just want to see my daughter" flash says. " you have no right to see her" i say. " ami run to grandma house" i say. " okay dady" she says as she run off. " dude she is my daughter" flash says. " no she is not you raped her mother" i say. " still she is my daughter" flash says. " mabye biologicaly but you have no right to see her" i say." yes i do" flash yells as he punches me. i fly back and i'm stunded for a minate. when i get up i hear flash banging on a door. run over there and see that ami and her grandparents are hiding in a coroner." flash step away from the door" i yell pulling a pistile out. " no i want to see my daughter" flash yells. " no way" i say as i pull the trigger. " ow" flash screams. i run over to him cheack him out. i just shot him in the leg he will live. i run into the house and see every one is okay. " oh thank god you are okay" i say as i hug all of them. " it is not over yet" flash says as he throws a knife at my leg. " ow" i yell and fall. i pull the trigger agin this time i hit him in the hart. " dady are you okay" ami asked scared deth. " yes honey but i will need to get to the hospitle" i say. " star can you call the hospitle" i ask. " okay" star says as she call the hospitle. the pony with a carrige come in and get me. i am at the hospitle in a room. " hunter are you okay" twilight says as she runs in. " yes" i say. twilight starts crying. " wo its okay i am going to live" i say. " it is not that it is that flash is going to live" twilight says. " what but i shot him in the hart" i say. " well they saw him laying on the floor and brought him to the hospitle and healed him before he died" twilight says. just then they roll a pony into my room. i cant tell who it is before they roll him behind the curtin. " dady are you beter" ami asks. " now i am that you and momy are here" i say. we hug for a minute. " hunter i am going to go out in the hall and talk to the docter" twilight says. " dady when do you think you can come home" ami askes. " oh i dont know. the docter said i would be in here for another week" i say. " why" i ask. " oh miss cherly said in 2 weeks it was a day for parents to come in and say wait there jobs were" ami says. " well i will be there if you want me to" i say. " thats great but i wanted both you and momy to be there" ami says. " we will have to see if momy can" i say. " see if i can do what" twilight say as she walks in. " ami wants both of us to come to her school for parents job day" i say. " hum i will have to see but i know dady will be there" twilight says. " when is it" twilight asks. " in 2 weeks" ami says. " oh the docter said you can come home tomarow" twilight says. " thats great" i say. " dady can i stay here with you" ami asks. " no honey momy needs some pony to protece her and you are just the pony for the job" i say. " okay" ami says. " hey ami when i get out of here do you want to have a race with rainbow" i ask. " relly i would love that" ami says. it is moning when i walk out of the hospitle. i go to the libarry to find that ami and twilight are in pony ville. i sit down for a minaute and think on things. " watch out" i hear. the next thing i know rainbow comes crashing through the window. " rainbow are you okay" i ask. " i think" rainbow says. " well that was quite a landing" i say. " yea" rainbow says as she stands up. " hunter may i ask you something" rainbow asks. " sure what did you want to know" i say. " well hunter do you think i am atractive" rainbow asks. " uh why do you ask" i ask. " well i have been trying to get a pony to date me but what ever i do he dosent seem to notice me" rainbow says. " rainbow i cant help you with looking atractive but to anwser your qustin yes" i say. " relly then why dosent he notice me" rainbow asks. " he probaly does but is scared to death to ask you out" i say. " relly" rainbow asks. " probaly i am a colt to" i say. " hey rainbow do you want to race when ami gets back" i ask. " yea why" rainbow asks. " well i promised ami that me and her would race you today" i say. just then ami comes runing in and tackles me. " wo ami you are happy" i say. " yea we get to race rainbow today" ami says. twilight comes walking in with a ton of stuff. " wo twilight do you need eny help" i ask as i get up. " that would be nice" twilight says. " there is more stuff in your truck" twilight says. i go outside and grab a bunch of stuff out of my truck. " huh twilight did you buy the whole market these are heavy" i say carrying the bags in the door. " no i just bought some food and clothes and a little surprice for you" twilight says. i put the bags down and sit down on the coach. " so dady are you ready for the race" ami asks. " well yes lets go" i say as i get up. " hunter can you see if rainbow can watch ami for a little bit" twilight asks wile she is cooking somthing. " okay" i say as i walk out the door. we have a short race. we get to suger cube corner. " hey am heres a few bits go get your self a treat" i say handing ami 3 bits. " relly" ami asks. " yea go on i need to ask rainbow something" i say. ami runs faster then pinkie when there is cupcakes. " what did you need to ask me" rainbow askes. " well twilight asked me to ask you if you could watch ami for awile" i say. " yea i could watch her but i dont know the first thing about entertaining a child" rainbow says. " rainbow your one of the fastest flyers in equstria and ami is a adrinalin junky" i say. " hum so you aprove of me going that fast with your daughter" rainbow asks. " yes me and you just almost broke the sound barrier i think ami will love to spend a day with you" i say. just then ami comes runing out of the store. " are you ready for the race back" ami says clearly hiper on suger. " yea we are both ready but do you want to fly with rainbow this time" i say. " can i dady" ami asks. " yea and one more thing before we tack off" i say. " what dady" i say. " well how would you like to spend the day with rainbow" i say. " hum can we go fast" ami asks. " of cores" i say. " now are you two ready" i ask. " yea" ami says. " let go" i say. tacking off. we are both flying faster then eny flyer dreams. then i hear a gun shot. " what was... ow" i yell. my wing was hit i go tumbling tworge the ground. when i am near the ground i catch my self with my magic. i put my self on the ground. i look around and see nothing for a minate. then i see a pony shooting at rainbow with one of my rifles. i run at the pony and tackle him. the pony telaports away before i can see who it is. " dang he got away and with my rifle" i say. " dady are you okay" ami asks. " yea just let me heal my self" i say. " who was that hunter" rainbow asks as i heal my self. " i dont know for sure but i have a idea" i say. " let me guess flash" rainbow says. " that my guess" i say. " you two still want to go fly around" i ask. " i dont know dady what if that happens agin" ami asks. " ami it okay if you dont want to but rainbow is one of the pony i trust the most" i say holding ami closer. " well thats good hear but i dont want to" ami says. " okay we all will be going back to the libary then" i say puting ami on my back. we walk in to the libary. " momy we are home" ami yells. " well ami i thought you would be with rainbow" twilight says as she walks down the stairs. " well she was but we got shot at" rainbow says. " what did eny of you get hit" twilight asks. " yea me but i am fine now" i say. " few thats a relife" twilight says. " twilight why did you want rainbow to watch ami" i ask. " well i wanted to tell ami this after you but i guess i am have to tell you both" twilight says. " well i am pregnet agin" twilight says with some athousasum in her voice. " thats grea twilight" i say huging her." what is being pregnent" ami asks. " oh uh rainbow can you go somewhere else please" twilight asks. " sure i know this talk" rainbow says as she walks out the door. me and twilight give ami the talk. " oh so that what that is" ami says. " hew i am glad you understand" i say. " hunter can you go some where else to me and ami are going to have some girl time" twilight says. " okay" i say. it has been 9 mouths since i was told. i have been playing with ami more and more. i honstly dont know why. twilight has been doing good. we lernd that it will be a boy. i had to go over to another contry after they radid us and kidnapped luna and fluttershy. for some reson the school moved the parents carrer day to the day after i get back. before i left i was working on a new race car. me and fluttershy are walking off the train when we get tackled by twilight and are freinds and ami. " wo girls i see you are happy that we are back" i say returning the hug. " of cores" they all say at the same time. we all go out and eat. we get home and it is dark. " dady can you still come to the school tomarrow" ami asks as i tuck her in. " yes and if i am not mistacken i think momy said that she can come to" i say. " can she relly" ami asks. " thats what she told me just a minate ago" i say. " goodnight ami" i say as i kiss her on the head. i get to my room and get in bed. " hunter" i hear twilight say. " yes dear" i ask. " i was wondering if me and you could go out on a date once this foal is born" twilight asks. " of cores i would love that" i say. we both fall asleep. it is about 9 am when ami comes runing in and wakes both of us. " dady, momy wake up it almost time to go" ami says jumping up and down. " oh yea ami let us get ready" i say as i get up. me and twilight get ready and find ami ready to go. " are you ready" ami asks. " i guess" twilight says as she trys to get her balence. " here twilight i will carry you there" i say. " thank you hunter" twilight says. we get there and there is a only a few parents there. " hello ami" chearly says as ami walks in and sits down. " now class we can start" chearly says. it about 30 minuts i go up to talk. " hello students my name is first sargent mutgumry. well that is what i am called by my soligers. my real name is hunter you can call me what you want. i am ami dad" i say. " hello hunter" all the students say. " well my job is the army" i say. " you probally have seen are recruting poster recentally" i say as i hold up the poster. " my job is to protec all of you ponys by defeting the enamy at there sorce" i say. " you probally have herd of the recent kidnapping of luna" i say. they all shake there heads yes. " well me and my team are the pony who whent over there and rescued luna" i say. " ooo" every student says. " now that i have explained my job who has qustins" i say. one pony rases his hofe. " yes what is your qustin" i ask. " well my momy said that you ponys kill other isent killing bad" he asks. " oh theres the millondoller qustin" i say. " yes killing is bad but when we do it is in defence of equstria" i say. " eny other qustins" i ask. ami rasies her hofe. " yes ami" i say. " well dady you have never explained how hard it is to be a soliger" ami says. " oh yea. to be a soliger you have to be tough and disaplined. basicaly you have to be able to follow your orders that you are given" i say. " okay if there arent eny more qustins i wil let the next parent come up" i say. " but before i go down to my seat i want to say that if eny pony here thinks there army miteral i will have a obastical corse set up out side when all of this is over and if you are a mare dont think i wont let you try. mares are alowed in the army" i say. i am walking down and get to twilight. " do you need eny help" i ask before i sit down. " that would be nice" twilight says. i lift her on my back and carry her up to the front. " here you go dear" i say as i let her down. " hunter can you stay up here" twilight asks. " of cores" i say. " okay class i want you to give a big welcome to princess twilight" chearly says. " hello princess twilight" the class says. " hello to you to as you all know that i am twilight sparkle and my job is to be the princess of freindship" twilight says. " well my job is to spread the magic of freindship to every point of equstria" twilight says. " what you may not know is that i am the mom of my butifule daughter ami" twilight says. " now eny qustins" twilight asks. a mare rasis her hofe. " yes" twilight says. " um i know this is not relivant to your job but why are you so big" the mare asks. " dont be so rude butter cup" chealy says in a harsh tone." sorry princess" the mare says looking at the ground. " that is okay yes i'm bigger then ushale but that is because i'm pregnet " twilight says. " ow" twilight says as she leans on me." twilight are you okay" i ask. " yea it just this little boy kicks prety hard" she says. " uh class we are going to have to cut this short becuse i am going to have to run the princess to the hospitle" i say as i put twilight on my back. i am runing to the hospital when i feel her water breack. we get there and get twilight in the emergency room. about a hour later twilight gives birth to are second foal. " sir you will have to leave your wife needs alot of rest" a docter says to me. " okay" i say. i walk back to the school to find that the last parent wasent done yet. " here class you can have a peice of candy for being so good for me" the mare says. " thank you" the class says. " okay class now that all of the parents have said what there jobs are if you want to and if hunter is back you can go on the obsticale cores out side" chearly says as i walk in. " specking of hunter here he is" chearly says. " yea" a bunch of colts say and a few mares say. " okay who ever wants to do the cores go wait by the play ground" i say. a bunch of pony run out. " um hunter how is twilight doing" chearly asks. " oh she is doing great she is just reasting" i say. " so i will have another of your foals in my class" chearly asks. " uh we will see twilight was thinking of teaching him her self" i say as i walk out the door. " okay mares and colts are you ready to train" i say. " yes" they all say." okay now that you are training you will call me first sargent or sir" i say. " yes sir" they say. " okay traineys you will line up one by one and wait till i say go to do the obistical cores and if you try at a obistical and cant get over it after three times you can just go around it" i say. " no wings or magic this is a test of streanth not brains" i say. " yes sir" they say. " now line up on this line you will be timed on this corse" i say. " now before we go i need you to put all of your names on this board" i say. they all get that done and the first one goes it is about one and a half a hour later when the last on finshes. " that was a valient effort for all of you" i say as i right the last time on the board. " let see which one of you were the fastest" i say. " hum it looks like it is fruit punch and the second pony in the time was" i say. " oh ami and butter cup" i say. " well all of the ponys who got through this cores in under a minatue and thirty seconds i will tack out to eat tomarrow with permishen from your parents" i say. " come on ami lets go see momy" i say. " so dady i am a big sister now" ami asks. " yes you have a little brother" i say. we get to the hospitle and go into twilights room. " momy" ami says as she walks in. " oh ami you are happy" twilight says as ami run over to her. " guess what momy" ami says. " what ami" twilight asks. " dady is tacking some of our class out to eat tomarrow" ami says. " hum why are you doing that hunter" twilight asks. " well i told the students that did the cores in under a minate and thirty minates that i would tack them out to eat if they got permishen from there parents" i say. " oh that a generus thing to do" twilight says. we talk for a good hour or so. " come on ami mom needs her sleep" i say. " okay dady, see you momy" ami says. we get to the libary and ami goes up to her bed. it early in the morning when i hear some one come in. " hello enbody here" i hear the pony say. " give me a minate i am coming down" i say as i walking down the stairs. " how may i help you sir" i say as i get to the main floor. " yes i was looking for a certin book" he says. " okay whats the name mabye i can find it" i say just wiping the sleep out of my eyes. " oh first sargent" he says as he solutes me. " at ease soliger i am i civalen right now" i say. i get a good look at him and recogine him. " now what was that books name" i ask. " well i think it is ummmmmm oh it is the basices of magic" he says. " okay let m check the records" i say as i go over to the records. " oh i am sorry some one already has that book but i can put in a holding order for it" i say. " okay" he says. i get done with that and go fix me some brekfast. i get done and do some simple things till it is time to take the kids out to eat. i get to the school and find 5 kids out side waiting for me. " okay are you ready to go eat" i say. " yes" they all say. we go to the hay burger and eat for a wile. i drop the kids off at the school and go back to the libary. i find that twilight has sent me a leter. it says that she wants me to come to the hospitle. i get there and we talk for awile. " the docter said that i can come home in a little bit" twilight says. it about a hour when they come in the room and relese twilight. we are walking home and get half way there when we see a bunch of pony runing. " what is every pony runing from" twilight says as she notices a big black ball of magic. " run twilight" i say. she just stands there in shock. the ball darts strat for twilight. i jump in front of her and git hit right in the hart. the magic spreads through me prety fast. " uh.. twilight run... i think that was dark magic" i say trying to fight the urge to suddenly kill twilight. " run twilight" i yell. after a wile it starts to get hard to fight the magic and i give in. " hum not the pony i wanted but this should do" king sombra says now in controle of me. " now who shall be my first victum" sombra says. i walk in to suger cub corrner. " hey hunter why are you here i thought that you said that you were spending the day with twilight" pinkie says as i walk in. " well yes but i wanted to surpriss her with a treat" sombra says. " oh i know the perfact thing give me a second and i will get it. pinkie turns around and sombra is about to kill her when i tack back some controle. " pinkie..." i says as i fall to the floor." run king sombra is all most back in controle of me run" i say fighting sombra. " thats relly funny hunter" pinkie says as she starts laghing. " no pinkie i am serius warn every pony to stay away from me..." i say as sombra tackes controle. " Haaaa hunter i am to powerful for you to keep under controle" sombra says as pinkie runs away. " you are not going eny where" sombra says as he charges up a blast of magic. " NOOOO" i yell in my head and macks sombra stop charging charging the blast. " thats it i have had enofe of you" sombra says as he causes a shock to me macking me pass out. " thats beter" sombra says. " now lets see who shall be my next victum" sombra says as he spots ami runing around with her freinds. i walk out side and ami spots me. " dady" ami says as she runs and hugs me. " hey ami how have you been" sombra says. " oh good how have you and momy been" ami says as she notices momy is not there. " wheres momy" ami asks. " oh momy is shoping she needed some stuff" sombra says. " oh okay dady me and my freind are going to the libary" ami says. " okay" sombra says. " this will be your last breath" sombra wispers as i regain conshince. i see what he is about to do and put what ever streanth i have in me left to try to stop him. it is not enofe he fire the magic barly missing ami but suverly hurting one of her freinds. i get some controle of my body back. " butter cup" ami says shaking butter cup. " dady why did you do that" ami yells. " no... it wasent me it was king sombra... get your freind to the hospitul and... she should be fine... and dont get neer me and you will be okay" i say feeling sombra tacking over. " ami run find... and find rainbow, now run" i say. ami runs with tears in her eyes. i see that a few gaurds are gathering around me. sombra gets contule when they have me in cuffs and a enhibiter ring. " what are you doing i am the leader of the army" sombra says trying to get out. " no you are not sombra" shining says. " what are you talking about it is me hunter" sombra says. " you may be in hunter body but it is you sombra twilight and pinkie told celestia" shining says. just then the inhibiter ring slip off. sombra shoots a ball of magic at the one of the gaurds. it hits him and kills him. sombra teloports away to the crystle empire. when sombra gets there every pony has a spear pointed at me. " what is the mening of this i am a prince" sombra says. " princess cadence has order us to tack you to her" one gaurd says. " okay then lets go" sombra says as he kills all of the gaurd and teloports to the castle. what he dident expect is that when he apered in the trone room he get hit by a ball of magic. i slowly start to regain controle." wo what spell was that princess i can controle my self now" i say as i stand up. " hunter that spell only lasts for a wile you wont have controle of your body for long and i am sorry for this but i have to kill you" cadence says with a lot of pain in her voice. " hu then get it over with" i say as i stand up so she can kill me easy. " relly you want me to" cadence says almost crying. " i get it i am being controled by a evil pony and you probally cant find a way to clence me so for the safty of equstria you have to elemanate me to get ride of sombra" i say. " just before you kill me i want to say one thing tell twilight and ami i died with honer and that i love them and i will miss them" i say. cadence runs at with her horn ready to hit me. i close my eyes and prepare my self for the impact but i dont feel a impact. i open my eyes to see that cadence has stop mere inches from my chest. " why did you stop cadence" i ask. " i cant i just cant" cadence says crying. " well i get it but it has to be done" i say as i pull out a gun and put it to my head. " i will miss you all..." i say as sombra abadence my body and floats in a mist form. i drop the gun. sombra is about to dash for cadence when the crystule hart banishes him from the land. " cadence it okay sombra is gone" i say as i neel down and pick her muzule up. " how do i know it is you hunter" cadence asks. i activate a spell and it let cadence the magic that is in me. " hunter it is you how did you get sombra out of you" cadence asks. " well he left me when i was about to shoot my self and he was going to tack controle of you but the crystule hart kick him out of here" i say. " thats good but i couldent do what was needed for the fate of equstria" cadence says crying more. " hey cadence i couldent do it my self if i was in your position" i say huging cadence. " relly" cadence asks. " yes" i say. just then shining comes runing in. " cadence back away from sombra" shining says. all of the guards trap me in a corner. " shining stop sombra is not in controle of hunter eny more" cadence says geting up. " oh is it true sombra is not incontrole of you" shining asks. i activate the same spell. it has been a mouth since then. i am glad it went that way because i have had a wonderful time with my family since then. me and twilight went on the date we had planed. it seems that twilight is presentent on teaching somepony what she has learned from celestia but it wont be are little boy. she has been thinking of one certin student in celestias school for gifted unicorns. he has a chestnut colored coat and white mane. i dont know his name but twilight says he looks promising. me my self i have been trying to play ami more. it is the midale of the night and i am siting up in bed. " oh twilight did i wake you" i ask becuse i feel twilight hoof on my shoulder. " yes what is trobling you the more it does the less i can sleep" twilight says puling me down. " it just all those pony i killed all those familys with out dads and ami looks at me in a diffrent way now" i say. " hunter all those ponys who died you did not kill sombra did" twilight says macking me look her in the eyes. " i know but that is not the main reson i cant sleep it is the way ami looks at me now" i say. " what do you mean hunter" twilight asks. " well before all of this happend ami look at me like she look up to me, now she looks at me like she hates me deep down inside" i say. " hunter ami knows what happend she has no reson to blame you" twilight says. " mabye it is just me being paroned i dont know" i say trying to get some sleep. " you will feel beter in the morning" twilight says as she falls into deep sleep. it is early inthe morning when ami run into are room. " momy wake up it is time to get up" ami says. " oh ami why are you up so early" twilight asks. " i wanted to talk you before dady wakes up" ami says. " okay ami juts let me get up" twilight says as she gets up. twilight and ami are talking in the living room when i wake up. " hum that was a nice sleep" i say rasing up. sudenly i get lite headed. " ow" i say as i hit the floor. " hunter are you okay" twilight asks. " yea" i say as i get up. i walk down stairs and over hear somthing i wish i hadent. " momy i know you said it wasent dadys fault for what happend to butter cup but deep down i just feel it was him" ami says. hearing that mackes me sit down on the stairs. " ami you will never tell this to your dad he isent in the best condision right now" twilight says. " why dady isent hurt eny more is he" ami asks. " no not physicaly but he is emoshenally and he dosent need to hear that right now" twilight says. i walk down the stairs and say " to late i have already heard her say it". i walk out the door and hear ami say " no dady please dont go". i just walk away and head straight for a quit place for me to cool down. i get to fluttershy's cottege and i noke on the door. fluttershy cracks the door open. " may i come in" i ask. " oh hunter of cores" fluttershy says. i get in and me and fluttershy talk for a bit. " well thats the reson i am here" i say. " hum that dosent sound good" fluttershy says. " i am sorry if i took up some time but i needed a place to vent and you are the only one i could think of" i say. " oh hunter it is okay i wasent doing eny thing eny way" fluttershy says. i look at fluttershy and notice that she is bigger in the waste. " is fluttershy pregnent" i say in my head. " um hunter why are you staring at me" fluttershy asks a little scared. " oh sorry fluttershy i just got lost in thought" i say snaping out of my thought. " oh it okay you just scared me a little" fluttershy says. " fluttershy can i ask you a personale qustine" i ask. " uh i guess" fluttershy says. " fluttershy are you pregnent" i ask. " uh why would you ask" fluttershy asks. " well not trying to be rude but you look just like twilight when we first found out she was pregnente with ami" i say. " well yes i am" fluttershy says. " congrates fluttershy who is the lucky colt" i ask. " well i dont feel comfterble telling you i havent even told him" fluttershy says. " its okay fluttershy i get it, it is your bunisse i wont push you to tell me" i say. " okay hunter but will you please not tell enybody" fluttershy asks. " of cores i wont tell a soul" i say. " well fluttershy i am going to have to go" i say. i stand up and get lite headed agin and fall to the floor. " hunter are you okay" fluttershy asks. " yea just lite headed" i say. about 5 minates later i leave fluttershys cottege. i am walking through town when i run into big mac. " owf i am sorry big mac i wasent watching where i was going" i say as i fall to the ground. " hey it is okay" big mac says as he extends a hoof. i get up with his help and we end up talking for awile about what i would do if i werent marrierd. " so how have you been recentaly" i ask. " well good whats funny is that if you wodent of purposed to twilight i would of" big mac says. " yea i am preaty lucky that she said yes" i say. i am walking home when i run into another familler face that i dreaded meeting. " owf i am sorry sir i did not mean to run into you" i say geting up. " oh that is okay" the pony says. i finally notice who i am talking to. " flash" i say as i walk away. " hey hunter can we talk" flah asks. " fine" i say. we actuly talk for a minute then it goes bad. " hunter can i please see ami" flah asks. " no me and twilight have a strong reason to say that" i say. " dude please i want to talk to her" flash pleads. " no is no" i say as i get up and walk away. i get back to the libary and find that twilight has packed all of are stuff in boxes. " twilight" i yell. " i am up in are room" twilight yells. i walk up to the room and find she has packed everthing up here to. " uh twilight i was never told that the castle was done" i say. " oh yea you wernt here when the leter got here" twilight says and hand me a leter. it is from celestia and it is saying that the castle is ready. " okay" i say and start to pack the stuff to my truck. we get to the castle and ami runs through the castle looking at every room. " wow momy this is where we are going to live" ami asks. " yes ami this is my castle and dadys to" twilight says as i put some stuff down. " okay that is the last of it except my project" i say. " okay hunter" twilight says. the project i am talking about is a race car i am building. how i built it is that i learned a spell that can copy enything. " dady what are you talking about we got every thing from the libary" ami asks. " not every thing i have a surpriss for you on your birthday" i say. " oh" ami says. " okay ami it is not complete but it will be by tomarrow" i say. " twilight i am going to go work on the project" i say. " okay" twilight says. i walk to the libary and go to a secret garge i have next to it. " okay all i got to do is put the engine in it and put the tires on" i say talking to my self. it is 1 in the morning when i get done. " done" i say as i shut the hood. i get back to the castle and find twilight deep in studing. " twilight i think that is enofe for now you can coutinue in the morning" i say putting my hoof on twilight's shoulder. " oh what time is it" twilight asks. " 1 in the morning" i say. " oh thank you hunter" twilight says as she shuts the book. we go to bed and fall asleep fast. it is noon when ami rushes in. " momy, dady wake up it is my birthday" ami says. just as i open my eyes pinkie rushes in and nokes both of us off the bed. " ow" i say hiting the floor. twilight wakes up and get off of me. " wow pinkie you must be excited" i say. " of cores it is ami birthday" pinkie says. we get everything ready just in time. about a minate later all of are freinds come in. the party is about 30 minats in when ami starts opening her presents. " wow rarity i love it" ami says as she holds up a buetiful goan. " well i am glad you like it" rarity says. " here you go ami" i say handing her a present. she open it and it shoots cafetie. " wow pinkie this is wonderful" ami says as she holds a mini party canon. " oh you like it" pinkie says. " of cores" ami says. " here you go ami your last presant" i say handing her the last box. " wow momy i have been wanting this book" ami says holding up the newest daring due book. " okay time for cake" i say. we eat for awile and when everypony is done. " hey everypony come outside in about 3 minates" i say flying off to the libary. i start up the car. " perfact it puring like a kity" i say as i give it some gas. i am outside in the car when rainbow flys by. " wow hunter what is this" rainbow asks as she lands. " it is ami gift" i say putting it in first. " is everypony outside" i ask. " yea" rainbow says. i punch it and i am going 200 mph when the castle come in veiw. i pull the hofe brake and spin it. i stop just in front of the castle. " wow dady what is this" ami asks. " it is my gift to you" i say geting out of the car. " relly" ami asks. " yea now this is to only be driven on the race track behind the castle" i say. " can i drive it now" ami asks. " uh i have to ajust something then you can drive it" i say walking up the steps. when ami runs into the castle twilight gives me a disiproving glare. " what" i say. " she is to young to drive" twilight says. " hey i was her age when i first drove a car" i say. we enjoy the party for awile and then we roll the car to the track. " can i drive now" ami asks. " uh i have to test it around the track then you can drive it" i say as i get in it. the track is about 9 miles of turns and straights. i get through the track in about a minate and forty five seconds. " okay ami it is all yours" i say as i get out. " yea" ami says as she jumpes in. she a better driver then i thought she gets through the track in 3 minates. " wow ami you got through the track pretty fast" i say. " that was awsome" ami says geting out. " hey i have a nother surprise for you" i say. " what is it" ami asks. i activte a spell and duplicate the car. " now i can race with you" i say as the spell gets done. " one more thing" i say as i pull out a pink helmet. " wow dady i love you" ami says as she hugs me. " i love you to" i say. " can we race dady" ami asks. " uh it is geting a little late why dont we put the cars in the garge" i say. we push both cars into the garges next to the track. i look at both cars checking them out. " okay ami lets go back to the castle" i say. i get into my room after ami runs to her bed. " hey twi..." i say as i get light headed suddendly. i go down on my knees trying to shack the lightness. " hunter are you okay" twilight asks worried. " yea just light headed" i say as i stand up. " can i help eny" twilight asks. " yea i probaly just need some water" i say proping my self aginst the bed. twilight runs out of the room and comes back with a glass of water. " thanks" i say as she hand me the glass. i drink it and feel kinda beter. " eny beter" twilight asks. " yea but i cant shake this litness" i say trying to stand. " ow" i say as i hit the floor. " hunter you need to rest and we will go see a docter in the morning" twilight says as she puts me in bed. " okay twilight i will try to sleep" i say. i suddendly get very chilly. i start to shiver. i pull all of the covers over me and i am still feel like ice. twilight notices this. " hunter are you cold" twilight asks. " y...y..y..y..y..y.. " i say shivering faster. twilight gets under the covers and cudles with me. " you are cold evan to touch" twilight says as she feels my skin. twilight ativates a spell and i start to feel warm. " wow what spell is this" i ask. " a body heat sharing spell" twilight says starting to shiver. i see this and say " twilight stop i cant have you geting cold because i am"i stop the spell and all of the heat leaves my body. " no hunter i cant have you this way" twilight says as she trys to start the spell. i put my hoof on her horn. " twilight i can survive you need to focus on keeping your self safe" i say. twilight is about to abject when i mack her look me in the eye. " okay hunter but i need to get you to celestia" twilight says. she teloports me and the covers and her to the castle in canterlot. the last thing i see before i pass out is celestia walking up to me. i wake up to find i am in a heated room. " hum thats a lot beter" i say seeing that some ponys are watching me. i walk around trying to find the door. i dont find one. " hey wheres the door" i yell into the glass. " we will get you out when it is time" one of the pony say. i sit down and rest for a minate. i wake up to find twilight and celestia standing above me. " that was a wierd dream" i say as i stand up. " that was no dream hunter" celestia says. " you had ice in your hart" twilight says. " what how" i ask. " we think it happend when sombra had controle of you" celestia says. " it was probally right when he abonded you and went for cadence knowing that it would tack a long time to ware down cadence so by the time he took contole of cadence you would have died from the ice" celestia says. " i am guessing that is the reason i keept geting light headed" i ask. twilight shakes her head yes. it is the next day when somthing disaterise happens. me and twilight are walking through town. " hunter do you think ami is old enofe to watch chestnut by her self" twilight asks worried about ami and are son. " of cores she almost ten i was about her age when i started watching my brother" i say. " okay yea that was silly of me to think like that" twilight says. we are walking through a small part of town when a gas gernade rolls out in to the street. i dont noticit untill it is to late. the gas expands out of the cylender when we are right on top of it. " twilight dont breathe it in" i say in a cut breath. but it was to late twilight was already down for the count. my vision gets blurry but before i pass out i see two dark figures walking up to us. i wake up to a bright light in my face. " oh good you are awake" i hear a pony say. " wheres twilight" i yell. " dont worry she is not being harmed right now but if you dont tell us the equstria battle plan she wont be very lets just say vivied any more" he says. " no i will not tell you that" i say. " fine have it your way" the pony says. they wheel a giant metale table in with twilight strap down on it. " twilight" i say trying to get to her. " now tell us the plan" he says. " fine here it is" i say. i explain what i know. " now what is the rest" he asks. " i dont know enymore" i say. " wrong anwser" he says as he stabs a small dagger in twilights leg. twilight screams with a ear pericing screams from the pain. " stop i dont know eny more" i yell at him. he just turns the knife and causes twilight more pain. somthing snapped in me just then i suddnly get enofe strenth to snap the metale bar that is holding my hands in two. i rush at the pony and tackle him and beat him to death. i get twilight and rush out the door. i kicking and punching all the gaurds out of my way when i get out of there hide out. i get to the nerist hospitale and get twilight treated. but somthing was diffrent about me i saw everpony but twilight as a enamy. i go on a rampage and hurt almost everypony in town like aj, rainbow dash, rarity, spike, pinkie, and one i regret the most is fluttershy. i am still on rampage when what hapens next snapes me out of it. i spot ami runing around with chestnut. i tackle ami out of pure rage. i am just about to beat her when i snap back to reality. i see ami scared to death looking at me. i back up and look at my hofes. there are small amounts of blood on my hofes. " dady" i hear chestnut ask. i back away from my son walking towrd me. i turn around and run off. i just keep runing and runing not noticing how far i am going into the everyfree forest. i hit a wall and look up i am at the castle of the two sisters. i run inside and hide in the libary. after a few days of being there i am walking around and tons of gaurd rush in and tackle me. " hunter you are under arest for the crimes you have comited aginst pony kind" one gaurd says. his voice is so familler to me but i cant place it. i am draged out of the castle and draged back to pony ville. they through me in a cell. " what not evan a fight most pony put up a fight before we get them here" the gaurd says. " no point i have hurt all of the people close to me i have nothing to live for enymore" i say laying down on the coble stone floor. i am there for three days when a familer face comes to visate me. " hey hunter" i hear a mare say. i turn around to find a face i dreded to see. " twilight" i say. " of cores it me do you have eny other wife" twilight says. " oh twilight i am so sorry i have screwed everything up" i say falling to my knees. we talk for a littale bit and then twilight goes home. after she leaves a ball my eyes out into the pillow they have in the cell. it is a year before ponys achully come to see me. they just come to say that they have forgivane me for my actions. but one face in perticaler gave me a speech that i would not forget. i am siting in my cell when a buch of royale gaurds come to my cell. they open the door and one says " come with us celestia would like to see you". i get up and we walk to the little room where i would speake with the princess. " okay gaurd i want to speech with him privatly" celestia says. " okay princess" the gaurds say. i sit down and get ready for what ever she is about to say to me. " hunter look at me" celestia says. i look up. " i know this must be hard on you so i brought a pony who could help you get through this" celestia says as she waves her hofe for somepony to come over. luna walks out of the shadows. " now hunter i am going to let you two talk for a bit and i will go over here" celestia say pointing at the door. " hunter i know this must be hard for you but you do have a chance to recover from this" luna says. " like i do i hurt every pony that got close to me" i say fighting back the tears. " hunter yes you do i got another chance and i almost killed my sister" luna says with pain in her voice. " hum i dont know i almost hurt my daghter and she had already been through a lot" i say looking down in shame. " hunter just dont dwell on this and it wont hurt as much" luna says. " hunter i dont have eny more to say to you but i want you to consider what i have told you" luna says geting up. she walks out and they tack me back to my cell. it has been 2 years since then and my releses date is tomarrow. i have took what luna said to me and put it in action in my life. " you are free to go hunter" i hear a gaurd say. " thanks" i say as i wlk out of the jail. " hum now what" i say. i am walking through town and get hungery for a treat. so i head to suger cube corner. " enypony here" i ask as i walk in. " be down in a minate" i hear somepony yell. pinkie comes down the stairs. " now how may i help you" pinkie asks. " i just want a cupcake" i say. " okay sir here you go" pinkie says as she puts it on the counter. " that will be a bit" pinkie says. i put a bit on the counter. " thanks" i say as i walk out of the store. " hum pinkie seemed a bit destacted" i say out loud. i go to the libary to think. i walk in and sit down with a book reading it. about a hour later i walk out and go to the castle. i open the doorand hear twilight in a meeting. i slowly close the door and walk to are room. i sit down on the bed and just sit there. i hear somepony coming to the door. " it is probally twilight" i say to my self. i am tired so i just lay down and cover up and fall asleep. " hum i sure wish hunter was here but one of my gaurds said that he would be in there for another year" twilight says walking into are room. " i dont know what i am going to do it is so hard not to cheat on him this stupid heat is driving me crazy but i do love him dearly" twilight says. " mabye i will feel beter in the morning" twilight says climbing in bed. she bumps me and screams not knowing its me. " huh what" i say as i fall off the bed. " what is it princess" a gaurd asks as he rushes in. " somepony is in my bed" twilight points over to the heap of covers on the other side. all of the gaurds gather around me. " who are you" one says. " what" i say as i pull the covers off my head. " hunter" one gaurd says. " yea what i just got out of jail and this is the thing i get greated by when i wake up" i say. " hunter i thought you werent geting out till next year" twilight says. " huh who told you that i told you it was today" i say. " oh one of the gaurds told me" twilight says. " hum i wonder why" i say. " uh sorry princess i was told that he wouldent get out till next year" one gaurd says. " momy are you okay" ami rushes in to cheack on twilight. " yes ami i just got scared for a minate" twilight says. it has been 10 years since then. ami and me have been racing more since other ponys have been macking race cars. ami is geting married in a month to some stallion named wacka. i my self have been doing good. cheastnut has grown more and more. he said he wants to be a sodiger. i love the idea but twilight has concerns. but we decided it is his decition. i am siting on the bed when ami walks in. " mom" ami says with alot of pain in her voice. " sorry ami she is in a meeting" i say turning around. " ami are you crying" i ask. ami walks over to me and crys into my shoulder. " wacka dosent love me" ami says. " what why do you think that" i ask hugging ami. " well i was walking over to his room and over heard him talking that i was just a way to get into the royal family" ami say crying harder. " shush you are okay i know it hurts" i say trying to comfert her. " no you dont you have mom" ami says pushing me away. " ami yes i do and i do know more pain" i say. " ami most of my pain comes from what has happend to me in the past and looking you in the eye" i say. " why" ami asks. " ami i have done some wrong things in the past and that includes hurting you physicaly and emotionally and every time i look in your eyes i just get a feeling that i did not do enofe to protec you" i say fighting back the tears. " oh dady you have done to much to protec me" ami says hugging me. " yes i have done a lot but it wasent enofe you have been through a lot of pain from me" i say starting to cry. twilight walks in to both of us crying and hugging. " whats wrong" twilight asks. i let go of ami and she walks over to twilight and tells her what happend. " what how dare he" twilight says. " twilight i am going out" i say. " hunter you beter not do what i think you are going to do" twilight says. " hey i wasent going to kill him" i say. " i was just going to knock some since into him" i say as i walk out the door. i get to his house to find he is not there. i find one of the gaurds that gaurds his house. " hey wheres wacka" i ask. " oh yea he said that he would be going some where and wont be back for a long time" the gaurd says. " well if you see him arest him" i say. " why what has he done wrong" the gaurd asks. " he has hurt my daghter by toying with her emoshens" i say. " yes sir" the gaurd says. i walking back to the castle when somepony rushes by me. " whoa budy slow down" i say. " sorry need to get to the castle" he says. i get to the castle and find twilight and ami talking in the throne room. " i know it must hurt but if you want to we can go out and do enything you want" twilight says. " thanks mom but i dont know it hurts to much for me to do enything" ami says. " okay ami just if you want to do enything come to me and we will do it" twilight says walking out of the throne room. " mom" ami says. " yes ami" twilight asks. " can we go to the spa in a little wile" ami asks. " of cores we can go when you want to" twilight says. " thanks mom" ami says as she gets up and goes to her room. " that was sweet of you" i say. " well she needs something to cheer her up" twilight says. " AHHHHH!" ami screams. i run into her room to find wacka tying her up. i lift him in the air and through him aginst the wall. he passes out. i walk over to ami and untie her. " dady what was he trying to do to me" ami asks scared. " i have a guess but i dont want to tell you at the moment" i say. wacka is trying to sneak away when i throw him aginst the wall agin. " whats wrong princess ami" a gaurd asks. " sit down i will talk to them" i say. " gaurds get this stalion and through him in the dungen" i say. all the gaurds form around wacka and cuff him and carry him out of the room. " sir can i ask why we are tacking him" the head gaurd asks. " well he has hurt my daughter and also was tying her up just now" i say. " why i thought he loved her" the gaurd asks. " yea just today ami walk by his room and over heard him saying that she was just a way to get in the royal family and come closer so i can tell you what i think he was about to do" i say. he lean closer and i wisper into his ear " i think he was going to rape my daughter". " oh" he says. " sorry for the desterbence princess" he says as he goes out of the door. i walk over to her when twilight runs in. " ami are you okay" twilight asks. " i am now mom" ami says. " oh thank celestia did he hurt you" twilight asks. " no he was going to but dad stop him" ami says. " hunter can we talk" twilight asks. " yes twilight" i say as i walk over to her. " what was he going to do to her" twilight asks. " well i am not sure but it look like he was going to rape her" i say. twilight face goes from worried to pure rage. twilight walks out her face pure red. " what wrong with mom" ami asks. " she is just mad at wacka" i say. " dady what was he going to do to me" ami asks. " ami my guess is that he was going to rape you" i say. " whats rape" ami asks. " well ami do you remeber whatt we told you when mom was pregnent" i say. ami shackes her head yes. " well rape is not a parnter kind of that it is one pony forcing another pony to do that down and doing that to them" i say. " that is why flash sentry keept trying to see you he is your bioligical father because he raped your mouther" i say. " is that why mom is so mad" ami asks. " i guess that is one reason" i say. " dad are you mad" ami asks. " well yes but i have been through this before so i can surpress my anger wille i am around you" i say hugging ami. " is that all i am to ponys just a way to get into the royal family" ami asks. " no theres a stalion out there whating just for you not just because you are a princess it is because he probally fallen in love with you" i say. " relly" ami asks. " yes ami you are smart, your butifule, and you are humble, you are one of the best mares i have ever seen" i say. " dad can you put a few gaurds outside my door" ami asks. " of cores enything you want" i say. i walk outside to find a few gaurds walking by talking about some stuff. " you two get over her and gaurd princess ami door and her and if she needs enythig at all you get it for her" i say. " yes sir" they say. i walk away and go find twilight. " dude can you belive it we get to be princess ami personal gaurds" one gaurd says. " well she is just another princess fudge that is all she is" the other gaurd says. " well i will probally never admit this to eny one eles but i have all ways had a crush on princess ami" fudge says. " that great but you beter be carfule with all that has hapend i think that princess twilight and prince hunter will be very protective and if enything hurts her they both will kill what ever did it to her" the other gaurd says. " yea i dont think she will ever like me i just some plain gaurd" fudge says. " gaurds can one of you come in here" ami asks. " yes princess" fudge says. fuge walks in and asks " what may i help you with princess". " can you get me somthing to eat from the kitchen" ami asks. " of cores princess what were you thinking about having" fudge asks. " just a simple saled" ami says. " okay princess i will be back here in a minute" fudge says. fudge walks out of the room and heads to the kitchen. he is macking ami her saled when i walk in. " what are you doing here i thought i told you to gaurd my daughter" i say. " sir i am fixing princess ami a saled that she asked me to mack for her" fudge says. " oh sorry sir i just am so angry at the moment" i say. " that alright sir i get it" fudge says. " now back to work" i say as i leave. he goes back up to ami room. " here you are princess" fudge say as he places the bowl on the night stand. " thank you... um what is your name" ami asks. " fudge is my name princess" fudge says. " thank you fudge" ami says. " alright if that is all you need i will be going to gaurd your door" fudge says. " bye" ami says. i come up to ami room about 30 minates later. " ami do you still want to go to the spa" i ask. " in a minate dad but i want to know how you and mom fell in love" ami says. " oh hum what do you want to know" i say shutting the door. " i just want to know when you first think you fell in love with mom" ami asks. " hum well it started with me admiring her from a far but when we actully started dating was after i slept with her one night" i say. " wait you slept with mom before you were married" ami asks. " yea but it was a requst from your mom and i was a just a humble gaurd so i followed orders" i say. " that dosent mean you need to be telling eny of these gaurds to come in here and sleep with you" i say. " no dad i wasent thinking about doing that i just wanted to know how you feel in love with mom" ami says. " okay dad i am ready to go" ami says. " that is great we will go find mom and leave" i say. coming out the door i say " gaurds stay with ami and follow us". " dad they dont need to come i have you here" ami says. " hey i am just being carfule ami" i say. we find twilight in the libary reading. " twilight ami is ready" i say. " oh okay hunter just let me put this book up" twilight says as she shuts the book. we all walk out the door and walk to the spa. we get back from the spa and ami heads back to her room. " hunter can we talk" twilight asks. " of cores what is on your mind" i say. " well i was reading a book earlyer and found a intresting stament that most stallions only like their girlfreind or wifes because there bodys not their spiret" twilight says. " okay why are you telling me" i ask. " is that true" twilight asks. " mabye with some stallions but with a few it is more then lust it is pure love nothing elese" i say. " oh okay well i was just reading it because what happend to ami today" twilight says. " twilight theres something more i can tell what is it" i say. " well... i dont want to talk about it" twilight says. " okay twilight lets go to bed we got a lot to do tomarow" i say. wile i am sleeping twilight is wide awack thinking. " hum i wonder if hunter at first was like that" twilight thinks to her self. " and if he was is he still like that"twilight thinks to her self. twilight eventuly falls asleep. i wacke up and it is preaty early in the morning. i do a round around the castle to mack sure everypony is all right. i walk past ami door and only find one gaurd. " uh where is the other gaurd" i ask. " oh he is in there sleeping on the floor. princess ami told him to come in there and get some rest" he says as he yans. " okay and i will send a gaurd up here to tack your place in a minate" i say. " thank you sir" he says. i walk past chestnuts room and here him shuffling around. " chestnut are you okay" i ask as i open the door. " no dont do that ami you will be hung" he mubles. i get over to his bed. " no ami dont we cant do that it would be wrong" he mubles. " chestnut, chestnut" i say as i shack him. " hu what" he say as he sits up. " are you okay" i ask. " oh dad i am sorry did i wacke you" chestnut asks as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes. " no son you did not" i say. " well i guess it was just a bad dream dad" chestnut says. " okay son go back to sleep if you want to" i say. " hum no i just beter get up" chestnut says. i walk back to the front door and go outside. " hum lets see what shall i do today" i say. i go over to the track and work on the cars for awile. i come back to the castle and cheack on twilight she is still asleep. i go to the libary in the castle. i am reading a book when one on a shelf starts glowing and vibrating. i pull it out and open it. i run strat to twilight. i get to are room to find twilight is up. " twilight you have a message from sunset shimer" i say as i hand her the book. " dear princess twilight can you open the portal" twilight reads out load. twilight gets out a peice of paper and wright to cadence that she needs the mirror. " spike" twilight yells. " coming" spike says as he come to are room. " yes twilight" spike says. " send this to cadence" twilight says. " yes twilight" spike says. spike sends it to her. i minate later the mirror teloports into the castle. twilight puts it in her little set up and opens the portal. sunset falls through a second later. " close the portal" sunset yells. i tack the book off of its post and the portal shuts. me and twilight look at sunset to see she is crying. " sunset what is wrong" i ask. " every thing has went wrong" sunset says. " first it started out small but now it has efected everybody in CHS" sunset says. " what is it" twilight asks. " somedark magic that got to everybody evan me but some how i got away but it was to late by then they already got to rainbow, aj, fluttershy, rarity, evan pinkie" sunset says. " what was the magic" twilight asks. " from some new girls that came they maniged to put everybody under some mind controll" sunset says. " i was one of the first to go under there spell" sunset says. " i hurt so many people and i was the one who traped are freinds before they got put under the spell" sunset says crying harder. " it is okay sunset" i say. " no it is not i hurt the people who got close to me, all my freinds" sunset says. " hunter come here" twilight says. i walk over to her. " hunter you need to talk to her you are the only pony i can think of that has been through this" twilight says. " okay" i say. " sunset i am going to leave hunter with you he is the only pony i can think of who has been through the same thing" twilight says as she leaves to alert her freinds. " who are you eny way i can see twilight likes you but she has never told me or eny of my freind about you" suset says. " well i am a human but i am not from equstrea either one of them i am from a land probally never heard of by pony it is amirica" i say. " hum" sunset says. " i am twilights husband thats how i am a part of the sparkle family" i say. " oh you are the one twilight is married to" sunset says. " yea now lets get to the reason i am suposed to be talking to you about" i say. " well i do know how you feel a person or pony basically took you out of your body and used it to do evil it happend to me to" i say. " yea what happend" sunset asks. " well me and twilight were walking in ponyville and a ball of dark magic flys at twilight and i jump in front of twilight and get hit" i say. " oh" sunset says. " well that dark magic happend to be king sombra" i say. " well he took controle of me and used me to kill and hurt so many ponys including my daughter's freind" i say. " well that wasent the only time i also lost controle of my self and hurt all of my freinds" i say. " oh, hunter does the pain ever go away" sunset asks. " sunset i wont lie it never goes away but it can be lessend" i say. " how" sunset asks. " by not dwelling on the past and trying to move forward" i say. we coutinue talking when ami walks in. " dad are you in here" ami says. " here ami" i say. " dad can we talk i want to know what do you feel when are in love" ami says as she walks around the corner. " dad who is she" ami asks. " this is sunset shimer i am trying to comfert her some i will talk with you later" i say. " okay dad" ami says. " okay now where was i" i say. " you where talking about your daughter ami" sunset says. " hunter why does ami want to know what love feels like" sunset says. " well it is probally because she found out that the stallion she was marrying was just using her to get into the royal family" i say. " how dare he, wait why am i talking i did that with flash" sunset says. i grit my teeth and almost punch the book i am hollding. " did i say somthing to afend you hunter" sunset asks. " no it is just the name flash sentery triggers a anger nerve because he raped twilight" i say. " what the flash i know would never do that" sunset says. " no it is not the flash that you know it is the flash in this world" i say. " oh" sunset says. " well that is where ami came from" i say. " so tecnically flash is ami father" sunset says. " yea but i dont care she is my daughter he was never part of her life and he never will be" i say. " i think ami might be thinking that she is falling in love with one of are gaurds that is probally the main reson she is asking me" i say. " oh who do you think it is" sunset asks. " i think if it is any of are gaurds it is a gaurd named fudge" i say. " great news sunset i have found a way to reverse the spell" twilight says as she comes in. " oh thats great twilight!" sunset says. " well the only catch is that we have to go into the mirror" twilight says. " sunset how do these people tack controll of ponys" i ask. " well i remember is that they can tack you little by little by just looking you in the eyes just foor a minate" sunset says. " the only weakness is if they cant see you they cant tack controlle of you" sunset says. " perfact i know of a way to help but it means i go in alone" i say. " what hunter no it is to dangerus" sunset says. " sunset do you want your friends saved" i ask. " yes" sunset says. " this is the fastest way and if i am guessing right the spell they put on everbody there is harder to breack the longer they are under it" i say. " okay" sunset says. i go to my room and find a black jump suit and my tri googles. i put all of the stuff on and get my guns. we bring all of the stuff outside and open the portal. i drive my truck through and park it on the front lawn. " okay girls i am going to go around the school and cut the power and once i contack you. you will drive my truck through the front door" i say. " okay hunter" twilight says. i go around back and find the breacker box and chop it. the power goes out the only light is the moon. i sneack around to the back door and get in. i sneack through the crowed halls with my night vision on. the first few people i see are rarity and fluttershy. the next thing i see macks me freeze on the lockers i am on. there are three girls floating around with bright red glowing eyes. " what happend to the lights elga" one of them ask. " they must have went out we just got to mack some more rounds to keep these students under controlle" elga says. they all fly off. i see that fluttershys spell is starting to breack. i jump down and grab her and go into a closet. " hu whats happening" fluttershy asks. " shush dont mack a sound" i say. " where is the student i felt her spell breack dont tell me another got away" i hear one of them say. " hu it is just one more its not like it can hurt us that much" i hear another say. " well you are right we have thousands of thease students what is one or two" another says. they all fly off agin. " okay fluttershy i will bring you outside but dont run there is a green truck outside i want you to go there and get in the bed of the truck and twilight and sunset will feel you in" i say. she nods and we get into the crowd and i put here out the back door. i get to principule celestia office and hear elga talking. " hum i sence a precenc of a student that is not under are spell some where in the school" elga says. i walk in the crowd away from the office. i find a sprinkaler system valve in the boiler room. " okay if i remember right twilight said if i put this powder on a person under the spell it will breack it so lets mix it in with the sprinkalers water reserve" i say to my self. i sneack out and find rainbow not under the spell but she is trying to look like it. i get beside her. " rainbow get out of here twilight is waiting for you in a green truck outside" i say. i find that the lobby is empty. i pull the fire alarm and the sprinkalers go off. " now twilight" i say into a walky talky that i have. i hear my truck engine rev and my truck crashing through the front door. everybody rushes out of the front door. i am going to the princapule office when i hear over the intercome " who ever has been sabitaging are plans if you dont come to the foyae in a hour i will personaly kill all of your freinds". i get there thirty minate early and hide on the balcony. i turn on the heat vission and see how may there are. there is one standing in the middale with twilight and her freinds. there are three gaurding them in the shawdows. i knock the gaurds out and walk out in the midale. " now if you dont help us i will kill her" elga says as she holds a knife to sunset neack. i just raise my gun. " now" elga yells. nothing happens and i pull the trigger. elga drops to the floor dead as a rock. i turn around just in time to shoot the two coming at me. " oh thank god you are okay" i say as i rush and hug all of them. i get back up and they stand up. the next thing i know sunset is hugging me. " thank you hunter" sunset says. " it is my job to help and i would not let them be in controll" i say returning the hug. we breack the hug and everbody is staring at us. " what" i say. " well thats sunset shimer" i hear a person say. " yea whats so wrong" i ask. " i guess you dont know what she did" another person says. " i know what she did but she has turned her self around" i say. " hunter can we talk" twilight asks. " yea what about" i ask. " i like that you are defending sunset but dont be so rude" twilight says. " okay twilight" i say. after awile we leave and go back to equstria.

**the presant time**

" okay you should know what happened to twilight and the rest" i say. "Thank you prince hunter" the young colt says as he gets up and runs out of my room. "Twilight I wish you were here" I say


End file.
